Mask of Duty
by Arldetta
Summary: AU - Another Shanobi PB-Ari story mix! Obi has another Master. Qui is sent to retrieve Obi when a mission goes awry. Please Read and REVIEW. Thank you! :D Sorry for the delay! New section up! :D
1. Section 1

Title: Mask of Duty

Author: Arldetta/Knight MysAri

Spoilers: None really. Minor JA bits.

Disclaimers: Owning Star War would be like a dream come true. But I'll settle for borrowing it now and then. ;)

Summary: Obi has been under the tutelage of another Master. Qui and Obi's Master never really got along, but what happens when he has to go to rescue them? And what happens when the man he has disliked was more than he seemed?

Author's Note: Well, I know I have too much on the plate especially since I haven't written anything for Forsaken any time recently, but this PB hit and just couldn't say no. Anyway, this is another one of SHANOBI's famous Plot Bunny's that she posted on the PB thread at TF.N. It found me and just hounded the heck out of me until I gave in, which wasn't all that long actually, about a day. *sigh* I've been posting to tf.n and finally got around to posting here. Hopefully I'll be able to catch up quick. I think you can figure out my format. If not go to like any one of my stories and there should be an explanation. 

I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading!!! :D :D :D 

---------------------------------------

"So?" she asked, "Have you decided?"

"Decided what?" Her companion countered.

Putting her utensil down, she looked at him directly. She knew he was being coy and she wasn't about to let him get away with it. "I know the Council has been pressuring you and I was wondering if you decided on a Padawan yet?"

"No, I still have no intention of taking on a Padawan. I am quite content being by myself." He took another bite of his late morning meal – or maybe he should just call it early lunch. 

Shrugging, she decided to weed out more information by approaching the subject differently, "You don't know what you're missing."

"Oh yes, I do." His tone a little harsher than he intended. He had long ago released his frustration over the disaster that his last Padawan turned out to be, but he would never forget the lesson he learned. To pointedly remind her about that dark period of his life, he added, "Lest we forget Xanatos."

"But that was ages ago, Qui. He is but a memory. You have focused too much on the bad moments with that boy and forgotten the many joys a young one can bring in to your life. I thought I could do everything on my own and then I found Bant. My life has been enriched ever since. That is what you are missing."

"You sound like the troll." Quietly, he resumed his meal. She followed suit picking up another bite.

"You shouldn't call him that, you know how he dislikes it," she jibed.

"I know, that is precisely why I call him that. I am hoping it will deter his companionship. I tire of hearing the same arguments over and over." His voice once again took on a light tone, simply enjoying his time with her. They had known each other for too long – since their days in the crèche – that he always appreciated her company. She was a light in his life and managed to bring out the best in him. At times, like this one, he felt like they were first year Padawans again. He paused and watched her for a moment. _Where had the years gone?_ He wondered. But it didn't matter to him, she was still as beautiful as ever.

She seemed not to notice his attention. Still she felt it best to make one last remark before letting the subject drop once more. "One day Qui, you are going to see a young one who touches your heart and you will not be able to turn him away. And for your sake I hope that day comes soon. I don't want to be friends with a cranky old man forever."

"Old?" His eyebrows raised in an exaggerated expression of shock. "We are crèche mates and you think I am old? What does that make you?"

Pouting she said in mock hurt, "Qui, I thought you of all people would know how unwise it is to question a woman's age." The pair glared at each other for a moment before the smiles crept on to both of their faces and they began to laugh. In the midst of their mirth, neither noticed the Council aide that had come up to them. 

Clearing his throat the Padawan waited for their attention. "Pardon me, Master Tahl, Master Jinn." He bowed in each of their direction then looked directly at tall Knight. "Master Jinn your presence has been requested." Tahl's brow furrowed uncertainly and a scowl formed over Qui-Gon's features.

"Lead the way Padawan." He stood to follow the young man out. Pausing for a moment he looked back at his friend, "I will see you later." Then he hurried out. Tahl cleaned off the table and headed back to her room knowing that she would meet Qui at his quarters in an hour.

*

The chime rang once and there was no answer. Hitting the chime again produced the same results. Now worried, she inputted the entry code and stepped inside. She knew he was in here but his lack of response could only mean one thing. Quickly, she made her way further into the apartment and found the man shoving clothes into a small duffle. He was obviously irritated and she gathered why, but she had to be certain. "Qui? What's happened?"

Pausing for a moment, he didn't look at her, just stood. Taking a deep breath he found his center. "I am being sent on another mission."

"But I thought you were on rest for at least a week. The Council promised." Naked bewilderment in her tone.

The scowl deepened. "So did I. Apparently, they felt this urgent enough to send me."

"What could be so urgent that they would break their promise?"

"I am being sent to retrieve a Master-Padawan team that had been sent to the planet Melida/Daan. They have reason to believe that the Master is already dead and would like me to find the Padawan and bring him home." He resumed his packing. 

She watched his clipped movements for a moment trying to figure out why the Council felt the need to back out on their promise. Not able to come up with a valid reason she asked, "And they could find no other to do this?"

"No." Tying up his bag, he looked at her for the first time. "They believe that my skills are the best to get in and out without too much trouble."

She could see that he was not happy with this assignment but her confusion still prefaced all other thoughts. "But we had plans. You should have refused."

"I did but they would not accept it." The anger in his voice is what finally made her realize all was not right. She looked at him and could see his jaw tighten and clench.

Her eyes narrowed and her words came slowly, "There's something else. You would not normally be this upset with a mission."

Sighing, he knew he would not be able to leave unless he told her the truth. "The Master they believe dead is Garg Klp." 

Her eyes went wide with recognition. Tahl knew their history and fully understood why Qui-Gon was so upset now. They were all crèche mates growing up but Garg and Qui never really got along. Their philosophies and beliefs would always drive them apart. However, Tahl also had another realization once the name was spoken. Garg Klp was Obi-Wan Kenobi's Master. And Obi-Wan was a dear friend to her own Padawan, Bant. This news would be devastating. Thinking of the kind hearted boy that deserved so much more than he ever received, she made it clear how she felt about this mission, "Qui, you have to rescue Obi-Wan."

Surprised, he looked at his dearest friend. "How did you….?"

"Obi-Wan is a friend of Bant's. He is a good Jedi. You must bring him back." She felt his loss would be felt by many if Qui-Gon were to fail.

For a moment, blue eyes searched green and gold striped gems. He could sense the sincerity in her. Suddenly, some of his frustrations melted away and he did his best to alleviate her worry. "I will do what I can. I must leave now, my ship should be ready."

"Be careful, my friend. May the Force be with you." He nodded and then left. He knew Tahl would seal his room after he was gone. With each step a growing sense of unease filled him. He sat in the small craft, one that should be able to sneak him on and off planet once he found the boy, and flew it into the atmosphere. Just before entering hyperspace, he muttered, "I have a bad feeling about this."

-----------------------------------------

"She's gone," the young man wept as he said the words over and over. "She's gone. She's dead."

The sheer pain and anguish of the loss overpowered the room. And as much as his heart echoed the same emotions, he stood calmly, not even a hint of the sorrow in his face. He couldn't find the words to console his companion, so he waited for the tears to abate. His mind focused on the events that had occurred trying to find a way he could have done something different. But every scenario he came up with reaped the same results. Cerasi, a beautiful young woman with an inner strength that surpassed almost everyone he knew, had been murdered. In the short time he knew her, he admired her and in many ways even loved her.

Only the night before, they were sitting up talking. But it was her words that were spoken just before their goodnight wishes that haunted him most. _'Your heart is in shadows, Obi. All you have to do is turn the light on and you'll see a whole new world.'_ He wanted to ask her about what she meant exactly but that moment never came. Now he would never know. He wondered again what she saw in him. There must have been something she could see that he himself was unaware of. A sharp pain flared in his chest at the loss of such a brilliant spirit.

Softening sobs still reverberated around the room. Gazing at his companion, Obi said, "Nield, I know you are hurting, but you must be strong. The Young needs you, needs your strength and guidance. Their immediate reaction will be that of revenge. That is something we cannot allow."

"Why not? Revenge would be justice for what the Elders have done."

"But we cannot be sure that the Elders are the ones to blame."

"Are you accusing me?? If anyone's to blame here it would be you!"

The words sliced into his soul. There was so much hate and pain. But his Master would have only told him that the boy's outburst was due to his own feelings of guilt and that they held no truth. The only problem was that his Master was dead, and Obi-Wan had already felt he had failed her. So the harsh words merely doubled his troubled heart. Still, he kept to his Master's teachings. "You only say that because you feel guilty yourself. I did not shoot her. And neither did you."

"Then it must have been Wehutti."

"It was not."

"How can you be so certain? All the Elders ever wanted was war."

"Wehutti loved his daughter as much as you loved her. He lowered his blaster when she emerged from the fountain. Someone else wanted war. Who ever that person is, is the one who caused Cerasi's death. Perhaps she was not meant to die but that matters little now." His voice trailed off as he mulled over the possibilities.

"I don't understand, if I didn't shoot and Wehutti didn't shoot, then who did?"

"That is what we must find out. I noticed a glint of light on one of the rooftops. From there someone could have fired, their goal to restart the war."

"So what should we do?"

"You loved Cerasi, do you wish to honour her memory?" At Nield's nod, he continued. "Then I ask you not to take up arms, not to seek out vengeance. In life she sought for a way to bring peace to this world, she has given her life for this cause. To bring more pain and suffering to this world would destroy everything she stood for. I know it will be difficult, but you must not let her become a martyr for war."

"What about you?"

"I will go talk with Wehutti, he may be blaming himself for his daughter's death. He needs to know the truth. Perhaps her death can be the gateway to peace."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"You have enough to do here that you must take care of first. And if he does not blame himself, he may blame you. We do not need to start a war before we have the chance to speak. I should be able to take care of this myself." Obi-Wan clasped his friend's shoulder to offer his strength. 

Nield managed a small smile at the gesture and reached out to do the same. He watched as a guarded smile formed on the Jedi's face. The leader of the Young marveled at how Obi-Wan could remain so calm. At one point he thought that Obi-Wan also cared deeply for Cerasi, the two had been spending quite a lot of time together. At first he was jealous but soon came to realize that they were just friends. When Cerasi was killed, he wasn't sure if he heard Obi-Wan call out her name at the same time as himself. And since that time, he had not seen Obi-Wan shed one tear. Now that he thought about it, he didn't recall Obi mourning for his own Master when he died. For some reason, he both envied and pitied the Jedi his stoicism. He doubted he would ever be able to control his emotions so well. Sighing, he said, "Hurry back. I could use your help."

"Of course." Nield patted the shoulder and walked out of the tiny underground room leaving Obi-Wan alone. And his moment of solitude couldn't have come too soon. Instantly, he sought the wall for support and groaned at the agony that poured over him. Clenching his eyes closed, he took deep breaths until the nausea came back down to a manageable level. His back was on fire and he could feel a slight tingling at his fingertips. His façade of being the perfect Jedi, as his Master taught him, was draining his reserves beyond their limit. He had been running so long with out his Master's support, he just didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He could only hope that the Council had received his message and sent another Jedi team to assist him.

A moment later, he felt he could put the mask back on without too much trouble. Sliding back into the role of Jedi, he turned and headed for Melida territory. He had just surfaced when a sound caught his attention and a familiar feeling washed over him. Relieved, he changed direction to follow the sound. 

**

Qui-Gon landed just outside the city of Zehava in a patch of forest to the east. It didn't take him long to hide the ship and reach the outer wall. He was searching for a way in when he felt a nudge in the Force. Startled, he looked up to find a rope being dropped. Wary of the possible threat Qui-Gon clasped it and scaled the wall. The Council had warned him that there was a possibility that Obi-Wan had been killed in the interim but he had to find out for sure. If Obi-Wan had been killed then he no longer had any friends in the city. But he needed a way in and if this was a trap it would still get the results he sought. 

As he reached the top a thin hand shot out over the edge offering help. Clasping it, he was pulled over and landed on the roof of a building. Automatically, he turned around to collect the rope and quietly expressed his thanks. When the Knight turned around to hand the cord to its owner, he froze in shock.

Before him stood a frail figure, in his mind. A young man in the tattered garb of the Jedi waited. Ginger spikes topped a pale face making the colour even more intense. The young man's face revealed nothing - no surprise, no grief, no joy - just nothing as dull blue eyes gazed up at him. The gangly youth looked as if he could snap in half at any moment and Qui-Gon couldn't imagine the wiry form capable of movement. Despite his appearance, Qui-Gon could feel the Force flowing through the youth. Could it be that he had found his quarry so quickly? After the initial shock melted away, the Knight found his voice, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, I presume."

"Yes."

Something stirred in the Knight although he could not name it. One question managed to push its way to the forefront. He wondered if the young man's appearance was due to time spent on Melida/Daan or under the tutelage of Garg Klp. Klp was from a desert tribe on Sorrus. His people were used to living days, sometimes weeks on end without food or water. And that part of his heritage found its way in to his every day life. It was another one of the differences between them. Still, it was a concern for a later time. His years of service and training kicked in and he began, "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. The Council has sent me here to find you."

"I was beginning to think that my message was not received."

"The transmission we did receive was not whole and we were not able to discern much. It seemed that the mission had failed and since you were sending the message Master Klp was wounded or worse." He tried to ease the blow of a Master's death, too often Padawans that lost their mentors would fall into a state of shock and depression. But the young man's words revealed neither.

"My Master is dead." Obi-Wan's voice was unnaturally steady. "However, the mission has not failed because it is not finished yet."

"According to the Council it is. I was sent here to retrieve you and Master Klp and take you back to the Temple."

"I have already performed the Ritual of Passing. His body has been burned on the pyre and committed to the land. I am all that is left here. I appreciate their concern but I have a mission that I must finish, I cannot leave until it is done."

"The Council says you are finished."

"Master, you do not know what is going on here. If I were to leave now, war would continue to ravish this world. I have one last chance to bring peace. I could not, in good conscience, abandon these people. My Master always believed that one must finish what they started no matter the cost, and that is what I will do to honour his memory. We were given a task to complete and I will do so despite my Master's absence." With that Obi-Wan turned and headed back the way he came. When he noticed that Qui-Gon was not following he stopped. "I would suggest you follow me, Master Jinn. We are in Daan territory and they are not as sympathetic to the Jedi as the others."

Reluctantly, the older Jedi abided. Sine finding out that Master Klp had indeed perished, he knew he must get the boy to a soul healer quickly. Sometimes the result of an abruptly severed bond caused acute trauma to a Jedi's mind be it Master or Padawan. Frowning, he could already see that Klp's influence ran deeply within the boy. And Qui-Gon was not looking forward to dealing with them. Yet there was something in the Force nudging gently at his consciousness. Too preoccupied with the possible friction he could not determine what it was trying to say. So Qui-Gon walked silently behind the Padawan. He was led through a series of streets lined with rubble and war-torn buildings. "May I ask where we are going?"

"To the leader of the Melida." For a moment he was deep in thought before glancing over at the tall man. "How much has the Council informed you?"

"That the planet has been battling for centuries. A plea had been sent to the Jedi to help bring peace. Details were not exactly forthcoming as I was only sent to find you and return immediately." For some reason, Qui-Gon felt as if he was talking to another Knight not a Padawan who had lost his Master. The control and demeanor of the youth depicted that of a seasoned Jedi. Another aspect of Klp's teaching that he didn't approve of. Perhaps many of his own colleagues had considered Qui-Gon too lenient, but that didn't stop him from believing that children were meant to be children first. Yes, the Jedi transformed their younger generations into formidable warriors and leaders but that was only the result of years of training. 

Growing up, Garg had taken their training too seriously. He felt the games and free time that they had only weakened them. So when it was time to enjoy life, he would preoccupy himself with more exercises and study, never taking a break. His own Master, Choate Naeem was one of the Knights that was always on the go and it suited the pair nicely. Qui-Gon had always wondered if Garg was intelligent enough to realize that not everyone was like that. But he doubted it. And poor Obi-Wan had been the one to learn this mistake first hand. At least that's what Qui-Gon believed anyway. He was drawn out of his musing when Obi-Wan pulled them into an alley.

"I will be brief. The Melida and the Daan have been fighting so long that neither knows the cause any more. Many of the children of this world were orphaned by the constant battles. It was only natural that a number of them would gather and band together. They have formed a faction called the Young. It was they who contacted the Jedi for help. Recently, they have found a new reason to bring war to these people once again. One of the Young's leaders, Cerasi was murdered. She tried to stop the war and paid the ultimate price. Both sides blame the other. War is imminent if I cannot stop it now. That is why I go to see Wehutti. He is the leader of the Melida and was also Cerasi's father. He needs to know the truth."

Qui-Gon searched the youthful face, in the midst of the boy's speech he saw a flicker of something. His first instinct told him that it was pain. But he couldn't be sure. And what had caused it? When the answers eluded him, he decided that he would help Obi-Wan. He may not have liked Garg Klp but he could at least honour a fallen Jedi by working to bring about peace to a ravaged land. "Then by all means let us hurry."

A small hint of a smile played at the corners of Obi-Wan's mouth. And for some reason, Qui-Gon wished he could have seen that smile bloom. It was quickly stifled as Obi-Wan turned to lead the way again.

*

It didn't take them long to reach the crumbling building. Obi-Wan entered and walked up a flight of step and down a long hallway. The building looked mostly deserted except for the occasional sounds of life that drifted out from behind closed doors. Toward the end of the hall, Obi-Wan stopped and knocked on a door. They waited for a moment and received no answer. He knocked a second time and still nothing. Yet he knew Wehutti was in there, he could feel the man's sorrow. Next, he tried the door to see if it would open. It didn't budge. But Obi wasn't about to give up. Raising one of his hands he summoned the incredible power that swirled around them. In seconds, both heard the distinct click of a lock being undone. 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan looked over at the tall Jedi next to him wondering if the man would disapprove of his blatant use of the Force. Master Garg would have probably done both, chastise and praise him. Sometimes the man was too confusing. He would have disapproved of misuse of the Force but appreciated the initiative to see the problem and find a solution, as long as they achieved the results of the mission. However, his Master was no longer with him. So Obi had to wonder what this strange Knight might say.

For seconds he examined the leonine features and saw nothing that indicated his reaction. Deciding that he would worry about it later, he pushed the door open and walked inside. Softly, he called, "Wehutti?"

They heard a scuffle near the back of the room, shrouded in shadow. A gruff voice answered, "What do you want? Haven't you already caused enough trouble?"

"I came here to talk. To tell you…."

"Talk? What is there to talk about? My daughter's dead, no thanks to you."

"That is why I am here. You need to know the truth."

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?"

"You didn't kill her."

"I know that you stupid boy. It was those damn children that wanted to play adult."

"You are wrong. Someone else murdered her. I noticed a glint of light on a roof above us. The sky was overcast, which means someone was up there. Whoever that was killed Cerasi."

"Why would they want to hurt my baby? She was an angel."

"I do not believe they intentionally meant to kill her. I believe she was more in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I do believe whoever that was, wanted war." Silence encompassed them as they all pondered these thoughts. As the older pair allowed the information to sink in, Obi-Wan started to replay the events that lead them to this point in his mind. As the images and words whipped past, a new realization struck him. Without realizing it he spoke the new question aloud, "Why did you re-arm? How did you get the weapons? We had a truce, but then everyone was armed again. Even the Young."

"We heard that the Daan and the Young had weapons. We would not sit back and let them wipe us out. So we broke into our stash."

"But I remember Mawat telling us that Melida had broken into the stores and the Daan had found weapons as well. I would not be surprised to find that Gueni was also misinformed. There is a web of lies here. Someone has fed our fears and brought about this tragedy. Listen to me Wehutti, tell your people to put away their weapons, lock them back up. I will contact the others and set up a new meeting. Peace is so close don't let it slip through your fingers again."

"You ask us to neutralize our forces? I refuse. We will not be vulnerable again. And who ever has taken my child from me must pay."

"No. You say you love your daughter yet you never listened to her. What right do you even have to avenge her death?"

"I may not have always been there, but I was still her father."

Sighing, Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, "You do not even listen to your self. Have you ever considered that you should have spent more time with you daughter, all your children instead of fighting all the time?"

"Of course, I would have once we won the war."

"War, is that all you people can think about? Fighting, killing, death? Your halls are filled with those who have fought and died for a cause no one even knows anymore. There are even some there who didn't fight, but their lives ended all the same. And now Cerasi is among them. She died believing that her home, her world could have peace. She died because someone couldn't handle a world without war. Each side is taking up arms to avenge her death. But do you want to know something? The best vengeance you can offer is not another war, but peace. Just because she's gone, we should let her hopes fade away. Rise up, set an example and let her dreams live forever. Give your people peace."

Wehutti was in turmoil. For the first time in his life he heard the call of peace. Images flashed through his mind, so many of his loved ones died. And lastly, Cerasi stood before him, just a little girl who had suddenly grown up in to a strong and beautiful young woman. He remembered that last time they spoke before she ran away. Her voice echoed in his heart and soul, _"War is the easiest answer to problems. You don't have to face yourself when you have a cause to kill. But war isn't the answer. It's a coward's way out. I don't want to run blindly into death. Death is absolute, and there's already been too much. I want to live. If you want a real challenge, it isn't how well you can kill but how well you can live. When we live we have to face our faults and our fears, but we can also face our hopes and joys. The hardest part of life is learning how to live, no matter what you do, the real point is that we live. I love you daddy, but I will not fight. Our world has suffered so much for so long. It is time we suffer peace. Give our people peace and I will be by your side forever."_

Of course he rebelled. And now, he had lost the youngest of his children, and the most precious. Maybe this young Jedi was right. Maybe his daughter spoke to him still through this boy. Whatever the reason, he was finally beginning to understand what his daughter had asked him for so long ago. Tears welled in his eyes as he continued to stare at the youth. After a number of deep breaths he found his voice, "I cannot promise you anything, but I will try to convince them to lay down their weapons. My daughter wanted peace. She may not be alive to see it, but if we are able to grasp it, it will be her legacy."

"We will meet tomorrow at the plaza on Glory Street." Wehutti's eyes went wide. "I know it will be difficult, but she would not have wanted us to mourn her. Where her life ended we can bring peace." Slowly the older man nodded. The Jedi nodded back and left the man to his grief.

Qui-Gon was speechless, which didn't happen very often. This young Padawan, in the wake of his Master's death as well as a companion, managed to think and speak with such foresight and clarity that it would make most Knights jealous. What an incredible Padawan the boy would make - or rather did make. His thoughts wandered down a new road. Obi-Wan was young, fifteen if he remembered correctly, so his training would have to be assumed by another if he was to become a Knight. And to lose such potential would be a tragedy in itself. Still, he refused to consider the option of taking the Padawan himself. Had he not told Tahl recently that he was happy by himself? Again he felt something brush past his consciousness, there for an instant and then gone again. Shaking his head lightly, he returned to the world around him.

"Where are we going to now?" The gentle baritone asked.

"We must speak with Gueni, he is the leader of the Daan. I need to be certain that he was not the reason for Cerasi's death. And if he was lied to as well. Perhaps with his information, we will start to see the truth." 

--------------------------------------------

So, that's the first 3 chaps, I believe. I hope it was enjoyable enough for you to drop a review! That would totally make my day. And just as a forewarning, the plot development is going to change a bit. I had one idea originally in mind and got hit by a twist. You'll know it when you see it. But lots of reviews might motivate me to post more quicker. ;) :D

Once again, Thanks for reading!!!!


	2. Section 2

OMGoodness!! O.o I'm so sorry!!! I didn't realize that I had left this fic this long. I've been toying with my website and other things so much recently that I totally forgot about it! Please, forgive me!! (bows deeply) Anyway, here's the next section. I'll try and keep up with this better. I know, you've heard it before, but it's the best I can offer at the moment. :8} Well, here you go……

* * *

They walked back in silence. The meeting with Gueni had not gone as well, but Obi-Wan was able to achieve the results desired. Qui-Gon was a little surprised that the man was capable of shouting with a breathing mask on. The man was obviously disturbed by the death of a child right in front of him. Oddly enough, the Jedi thought, considering they were all prepared for war when the incident occurred. But they were also able to learn that the Daan had been informed of re-armament of the other factions and quickly acted upon that rumor. Apparently, they obtained their weapons from the country outside the city. Which only led to more questions and no answers.

As they trekked through the lanes and avenues back to the Young's hideout, Qui-Gon couldn't help but ponder the youth beside him. His negotiation skills were admirable. And the confident air that clung to the slender form as well as his gentle mannerisms made people listen to him. He looked over at the young man who had recently been through so much and persevered. Somewhere, deep inside him he felt that all was not as it seemed. The boy's steps slowed as they drew nearer to the end of their journey. The Knight could sense weariness in the form, but he could discern little else through tightly erected shields. This alone was enough to concern the man, despite the accomplishments done.

Perhaps the boy was trying to conceal the pain of losing his Master or maybe that of the loss of his comrade Cerasi. But he couldn't help feeling there was more to it than that. What also unnerved him was the mere fact the boy's shields were so impenetrable. He had never met one so young that had shields that could rival most Knights. Again his thoughts led to a darker path. Had Garg Klp's influence been something that caused such barriers. He had no doubt that Obi-Wan's thin figure was in part due to Klp's teachings. What other damage had he caused the boy?

Sighing, he realized how wrong he was to claim that Klp had done anything to harm the Padawan intentionally. Garg was one with the Force now and no matter what he had done, he could no longer be held accountable for any of it. Instead of dwelling on his thoughts and the infinite possibilities, he decided to concentrate on the here and now. And from what he could tell, it was that Obi-Wan was exhausted. So exhausted in fact, it felt as if it drained his own strength just being near him. They were now in the tunnels beneath the city. Obi-Wan had stopped up ahead, his back to the Knight. Qui-Gon felt he should say something, encourage or advise the boy. Not exactly sure what he was going to say, Qui walked up and lifted a hand, ready to place it on a tense shoulder.

As the large hand slowly descended, he felt a surge in the Force. Fingertips lightly brushed worn material as the young man evaded the touch. Instantly, he was saying, "I'm fine, Master Jinn. I'm just tired. It's been a rather long day."

Qui-Gon regarded the youth sullenly. In that brief instant that the Force flared around them, he sensed a number of things as well as some things that he was not able to name. Among them were fear and pain, both of which he knew came from the boy. Then the shields returned - snapping back into place - and tramped down on those sensations and closing him inside.

Eyeing the boy carefully, Qui-Gon said, "Yes, I can imagine how tiring it has been after having suffered the loss of a friend. It must have been hard for you. Especially, so soon after your Master's passing." The Knight decided to probe the boy subtly. He knew how Garg worked and wanted to see how engrained the man's teachings were.

Obi-Wan did not look back at the large Jedi. He had sensed the man's approach just in time to avoid the touch. The movement alone was agonizing enough he didn't want to deal with anything worse. He was already tired, pushed beyond his limits, yet he had to press on. There was still so much that needed to be done. He couldn't give up now. He couldn't let his Master or Cerasi down. That alone would be enough to break him. He just needed to hold out for one more day - just one more day - and he could relax.

He had spoken of Cerasi's death all day and all the while, he was really trying to reassure himself that there was nothing more he could have done to save her. He felt he should have been just a little faster, been a little more observant, anything to spare her the pain. And now this man, Qui-Gon, who had walked along silently and allowed him to assume the lead in this situation, was poking at the torment he felt deep within his soul. It mingled with all the other agonies he had faced in his life, both mentally and physically. He had learned how to lock them away from his Master, as he knew the man's dislike for such weakness. It was not that his Master was overly harsh or demeaning, sometimes it seemed more to Obi-Wan that he just couldn't understand and deal with those emotions. And for the first time since his Master's death, he missed him. So much was happening he had not allowed himself time to grieve. And within a matter of days, he lost the one person he was beginning to share those feelings with. Since then he had been constantly moving - working toward a goal that meant everything to him, no matter the cost.

For a second, he glanced up at the Knight who stood back to allow him space. He didn't know how to feel right now, he knew what he must do but something inside him was starting to stir. Quickly, he suppressed the urge to release his hold on his splintering emotions. How this stranger could incite such a reaction by two sentences, he didn't know. Obi-Wan could not let himself submit yet. Steeling himself once again, he answered coolly, "My troubles are insignificant. As a Jedi I must complete my mission to the best of my abilities."

"But at what cost?"

"At any, Master." Obi-Wan strode purposefully away, reaching a doorway he led the Knight into the Young's stronghold. Many of the children were gathered in small groups, huddled and mumbling softly. The melancholy that surrounded them was eclipsed all other thoughts. It was obvious that they were all still mourning their leader's death. Obi-Wan continued to a room near the middle of the catacombs. Inside, a lone figure had their head down stretched out on the table he sat at and sniffles could be heard. Obi-Wan made his way over. "Nield," he whispered.

A face torn by the torment of loss, slowly lifted and peered up into the face of his friend. Tear-stained, the Young leader looked for hope. "We are close, Nield. Tomorrow morning we will meet at Glory Street and finally bring peace to your home." Gently, Obi-Wan laid a hand on Nield's back. The young Daan's gaze dropped and tears welled in reddened eyes. "I know it will be difficult. But I feel that it must be there." Ever so slowly, he nodded his acquiesce.

Obi-Wan glanced over at the tall Knight that stood in the doorway. Quietly, he added, "The Jedi have sent someone to retrieve me." Nield's head shot up, almost stricken with the thought of being all alone. Obi-Wan immediately, followed by saying, "But Master Jinn has agreed to let me stay until we have resolved this. Don't worry. I promise you, everything will work out. Go rest, tomorrow could still be very long." Nield just laid his head back down.

Obi-Wan patted his back for a moment before walking out. As soon as they exited, Qui-Gon felt he needed to say, "You should stay with him. He is hurting and it seems to me that he appreciates your company."

"He can take care of himself. I'll show you where you can sleep." Obi-Wan ignored the man as he walked through a number of rooms to a place where mats were strewn about the floor. Most of the places were sized for children, although a few were longer than the others. They stopped near one wall. "My Master was a little shorter than you, but you should be comfortable here." For the first time, Obi-Wan noticed a scowl on the man's face. Fortunately, he didn't understand why. "I'm sorry Master Jinn. There isn't a lot of room here. I'm sure the others here would move over if you need more room."

"The space is fine, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said quickly. He didn't want to explain how he was not happy about the fact he would be sleeping when Garg slept. But his moment of displeasure quickly faded as he remembered that his rival was no longer with them. "It was just a bit surprising to know that Master Klp slept here."

"He had to sleep somewhere." Obi-Wan replied flatly. Once again Qui-Gon looked pointedly at the youth. If it weren't for the mere fact he saw a completely different image, he would have believed Garg had been the one responding. The matter-of-factly attitude was one of the other grating parts of their relationship. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I am going to meditate before resting. If you need me, my mat is in the next room. Good night." Abruptly, he left, leaving Qui-Gon standing there.

Swiftly, Obi-Wan made his way to the small maintenance closet that had come to be his refuge. He abruptly closed the door behind him. In the quiet secluded room, he could let his façade crumble away. Learning his forehead against the door, he closed his eyes and fought the desire to release his stomach. Nausea was becoming his constant companion, along with the flush of fever and chilling shivers. Of course these physical problems compounded the agony inside him. He gathered what was causing his body's discomfort and promptly ignored it. But what was happening to him internally was another matter entirely. He wished his Master were here.

Allowing the appearance of perfection to slip away, Obi-Wan slid down to the ground. So many thoughts ran rabid in his mind making it hard for him to focus on one for longer than a moment. Hopes for tomorrow, sorrow of the past, confusion of the present all collided leaving him feeling even more exhausted than before. Taking deep, steady breaths, he wished he could talk with Master Garg once more. The man was a wealth of knowledge and always offered advice when needed. And Obi needed some now.

He had so many questions. Could he pull off his plans? What might he be forgetting? How can he close up the hole inside him now that his Master was gone? And so many others. But there was one question he had that he knew Garg would not be able to help him with. One that he would have to wait to talk with his confidant, Bant, about. How can he make the ache go away now that Cerasi was gone? As much as he admired his Master, he knew the man was incapable of helping through his emotions. Often, Obi would go to Bant after missions to reconcile the feelings he had through them. Of course over the past few years, he had been revealing less and less to her. Only touching on the larger, more pressing moments that he could not deftly stow away. It had been almost 6 months since the last time they had a heart to heart but he knew she would understand.

She was always there for him. And he could never thank her enough. She always dismissed his gratitude saying that that's what friends were for. But he felt he should say it. He wished she was there now, but he knew she was back at the Temple. Suddenly, he felt extremely alone. No Master. No friends. No one.

A hushed whisper in the back of his mind reminded him that there was someone else there now. But he didn't know Qui-Gon, heard the name on occasion but that's about it. He recalled a moment when his Master had spoken of the man, saying that the man twisted their beliefs and didn't take their roles seriously enough. Perhaps that was another reason, Obi-Wan had been so desperate to keep up the façade that he was capable of handling the situation himself. He didn't want the Knight to come in and take over when he had no clue what was going on. Obi-Wan knew he could take care of it, he just needed the opportunity to do so. Of course he was more surprised at the fact that the Knight didn't even attempt to assume the mission. Still, he didn't trust the man fully to confide in him.

Another swell of nausea crashed through him eliciting a moan. His body tensed in anticipation but he managed to stave off the attack. Stiffly, he laid back on the ground and hissed. Turning, he curled up on his side. He stayed that way for a while before finally succumbing to the call of sleep. A slumber plagued by fevered nightmares.

Qui-Gon stood where he was for a long time, considering his options. He wasn't sure if he should follow the Padawan or leave him be. A few minutes later, he figured it was too late to chase, so he made his way to the mat. Looking down, he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about this arrangement, but in the end it was the simple fact that he had little choice that won out. Afterwards he realized how childish his reaction was. He decided that young Obi-Wan had the right idea, meditation would be best at the moment to help clear the mind and focus.

Even though he was not fully briefed on the situation on Melida/Daan the afternoon spent in negotiations helped him grasp most of it. He was beginning to see the youth's strategy. As sad as the site may be, with everyone focused on the tragedy and not on their differences there was a greater chance of success. Of course, he wasn't sure how they were going to discover the people responsible for Cerasi's death, but he assumed he would find out the same as the others.

Meditation came easily and he enjoyed the peace it brought. When he re-emerged he felt somewhat refreshed, not as drained as before. Most of the children had crept into the room and found their places. The lights had been turned down for the night and he figured he might as well follow suit. Within moments (his earlier misgivings forgotten) Qui-Gon drifted off into the darkness.

_They were heading back. Walking through an alleyway. A warning in the Force cried out an instant before the blaster fire erupted. Everything was moving so fast. Faces and movements blurred. Ambush._

_Flashes.__ Shouts. Crackles in the air from bolts too close for comfort. Then suddenly pain. Running. Burning rain continued to fall. More shouts. Another burst of pain. Tired. Running. Safe. Fading. Too late. Quick, hushed words. Awkward moment. Darkness creeping. Peace._

_(Barrage of images coming too fast to fully understand what they were - then darkness)_

_Slowly, emerging from the dark.__ Climbing up. A fountain. Hordes of people. Red hair. Shouts. Flash. Pain. Screams mingling. Shattered. Pieces falling. Hearts breaking._

Instantly, he was awake. He could feel the shallow breaths he was taking and the light sheen of sweat on his brow. Carefully, he lifted a hand to rub at his face. The dream was not like anything he expected. He couldn't tell for certain if he was somehow picking up on the emotions that filtered through the room and manifested the nightmares. And they were nightmares, at least that was what he classified them as. His reaction was to the underlying panic he felt when reliving the moments. Slowly, he sat up and looked around him. No one stirred at his movements, which he was grateful for.

It was deep into the night and no one stirred as he got to his feet. The rapidness of the dream as well as the content had left him feeling very anxious. He needed to move. Not that he knew where he was going, but at least he was moving. Stepping cautiously over the smaller occupants, he made his was out. _Obi-Wan._ A voice so soft carried the name in the air. It was so faint he couldn't discern who could have said it, but he knew he heard it. Without fully understanding why, he had an urge to see the boy.

He quickly made his way over to the entrance of the next room. Searching in the dull light he looked for the familiar figure. Near the center of the room, he noticed a mat with a grouping of wild flowers resting on the pillow. On either side of the mat were two other vacant places. Somehow he knew that one was Nield's and the other was Obi-Wan's. The fact that it was empty meant that Obi-Wan had not come here to meditate. The problem being now was that he didn't know where the boy was.

Taking a deep breath, he summoned the power that flowed through all living beings. He stretched out with his senses hoping to locate the young man, to no avail. Whereever the boy was, his shields were still tightly in place - impervious to his prodding. Slightly frustrated, he soon found himself wandering the lower levels of the city for most of the morning. Occasionally, he would seek out the younger Jedi only to come up empty handed. He tried not to allow his irritations get the better of him. But it would not be until the next morning that he would meet up with the apprentice again.

Gradually, the Young's head quarters became a flurry of morning activity. The mood was still somber considering the recent tragedies, but the anxiety of the coming meeting could also be felt. Qui-Gon was left alone while they moved about. Unfortunately, his time with the Young was so brief he didn't recognize any of them. He had checked the one room where Obi-Wan first brought him to see if their leader was there but found it empty. Annoyed, he lingered in the vicinity of the room.

Some time later, the tall Knight recognized a figure heading in his direction. Purposefully, he strode up to the young man. "I do not know if you recall our introduction last night, however, I was wondering if you know where Obi-Wan is?" The youthful leader regarded the man cautiously.

"No, I haven't seen him since last night."

"He mentioned that he was going to meditate. I have been unable to locate him from that point on."

"I don't know what to say, Master. I hope he shows up because I don't know what we'll do with out him. He's supposed to be the one negotiating this meeting. I'll have some of my people look for him." Nield's eyes revealed that he was worried about the coming meeting and the disappearance of its facilitator.

"Look for who?" A calm cultured voice said from behind them. Quickly, the pair turned to find the Padawan staring blankly at them.

Nield glared up at the Knight for a moment then allowed his relief to show. "We were going to look for you. We didn't know where you were."

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to worry you." He looked at each in turn. He could see the question burning in the Master's gaze. Obi-Wan gathered the man did not fully believe him and he knew why. Even though, he had not lied, he knew he also wasn't telling the whole truth either. Suppressing a sigh, he knew it would be addressed at a later time but right now he had more important matters to attend to. "It is time for the meeting. Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course. The Young are ready."

As they approached the plaza, they were able to see that a group was already there waiting. When they were a little closer, Wehutti could be seen standing in the midst of the group. Obi-Wan and Nield exchanged glances quickly. Soon the two groups faced each other. Obi-Wan addressed them, "Wehutti, Thank you for coming. And that your people appear to be unarmed once more."

"They are not happy about that but they are beginning to see what must be done if our world is ever to change." His voice was gruff and his tone soft. Reddened eyes revealed that his mourning was far from over. Perhaps when peace was achieved he could truly mourn her loss. Only one factor was missing now. "What of the Daan?"

"Gueni said that he would be here."

"And we are." Turning the waiting groups noticed a pack of Daan coming around the corner of a building. Gueni came walking over with his hands stretched out at his sides, a display of empty hands for all to see. "And now that we have all gathered, it's time to finish this once and for all."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed and a sea of nods answered silently. The leaders crowded closer to Obi-Wan. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself for the task ahead. He had worked over this strategy for part of the morning after he woke and now was the time to set it into action. Slowly, he turned in place to lookat the mass of people around him, waiting for him to begin. The Padawan took a deep breath and called out so that he could be heard by all. "How many of you enjoy watching your loved ones fall? To see both young and seasoned cut down? Tell me, who enjoys this pain?"

A soft murmur answered his questions. Many looked down to avoid eye contact with anyone else. A couple of them felt tears well in their eyes at the horrid memories. But in all, no one directly answered him. His gaze swept over them again. "Then tell me why you fight? Tell me why – _why_ – your loved ones died. Tell me why memorials are built for them in the Halls of Evidence."

Heads shot up and the angry glares flared in previously downcast eyes. Almost simultaneously people from both sides cried out: 'The Melida' 'The Daan' 'They wouldn't stop.' 'They destroyed my home – my family.' 'They wiped out entire villages.'

Obi-Wan raised his hands for silence. When they wouldn't quiet he shouted, "Stop! Stop this! Stop these petty bickerings. Listen to yourselves. Do you hear – see – that all the hate you hold for each other is not reserved for your enemy alone? You claim retaliation for wrongs done against you, but what right do you have. One attacks the other counters. All you are doing is perpetuating a cycle of violence. And for what?! For vengence? For power? For glory and honour?? What honour is there when you have fought and died and there is no cause?! The cause of this conflict died centuries ago, but you cannot seem to let old grudges die out with the past. Prejudice will always thrive if you are unwilling to change it. Yet you all seem content with this sting of death. The children of both Melida and Daan alike have found a way to live together in peace. They do not care for this age-old vendetta. They want to rebuild to live. That is the real challenge you face. Anyone can die, but it is much harder to live." He paused to let his words sink in.

Wehutti's eyes went wide as he heard his daughter's words spoken aloud. His vision blurred and he could already hear the hushed sobs rattling in his chest. Without realizing what he was doing, his strained voice managed, "That is what Cerasi said to me before she ran away. She told me that we needed to find peace and learn to live again. I never understood what she meant until recently. I loved my daughter but I couldn't see past the hate of my forefathers to give her what she asked. I took the easier path. And now – now….she's……….gone." Gasping cries wracked his body and his knees buckled, dropping him to the ground. Another bout of murmurs arose at the heart breaking sight.

"How could you bring us back here so soon?" Someone called out. "Can't you see how much this hurts him?"

"I know very well what being here means. The question is, do you?" Obi-Wan glared at the group again. "She was here to stop another war from breaking out and she was killed for that reason."

Shouts from all sides came again. 'The Melida did it!' 'Those foul Daan were the ones.'

"NO!" Obi-Wan shouted over them. "No! It was neither Melida nor Daan nor Young. I know who it was. I realized last night who fired. While we were on the ground, a sniper was placed on that roof…" he pointed, "to make sure that peace was not attained. I have my suspicions why, but I was hoping the person would step forward on their own."

"And why would they do that here? They know we would take them out for what they've done." A man called from the crowd. Obi-Wan looked at him and then continued to pass his eyes over them.

"Because, I don't believe that person meant to kill her. But I want to know. I want to hear their reasons for keeping the war going. To find out what was so enticing that they were willing to make sure those negotiations failed. If they reveal themselves now, I promise you that you will not be punished until you've had a fair trial." Many of the people there began looking around searching for this culprit. But none stepped forward.

"You're wasting your time." The same man as before shouted. Obi-Wan ignored him. Qui-Gon who had been standing back started to question the boy's plans. He didn't see why anyone would stand up and face the mob when he couldn't be sure that Obi-Wan really knew who it was. He was about to say something when Obi-Wan called out again.

"We had a truce. We were close to peace. And then somehow we all heard that our enemies had weapons again. I know where the Young got theirs from. And I know where Wehutti and the Melida found theirs. And I also know how Gueni and the Daan received theirs. The question is who started the rumour. The answer lies with the one who fired that shot. The shot that killed Cerasi right here!" He pointed to a spot where a couple of flowers had been laid. "Are you proud of what you've done? She sought a dream. A dream that others were finally starting to believe in. She'd dead! Is that what you wanted?!"

"No!" A voice cried out. "I loved her! She wasn't meant to die!" The heartache in the voice was clearly heard. The sea of bodies gasped at the outburst and parted to reveal the one who spoke.

Obi-Wan saw exactly who he thought he would see. He wanted to be angry with the boy, but he knew he couldn't be. Because for all the punishments that they could bestow on him none would be worse than living with the guilt of killing someone you loved. "Why? Why did you do it, Mawat?"

"She wasn't meant to die. It was supposed to be Nield." The Young leader's face went white at the news. "If we made it look like Nield was killed by the Melida the war would continue. I would take over the Young with Cerasi."

"We? Who is we?" Obi-Wan pressed the sobbing boy.

"He promised me power!" Anger overpowered the grief stricken voice. "But what good is power now?! Cerasi's dead!"

"He who?!"

"Timult!" Mawat shouted and pointed to a man who stood next to Gueni. The same man who scoffed Obi-Wan's efforts moments ago. His face feigning surprise at the accusation. But the Jedi could feel the spike of fear that rose at his name. Timult was one of Gueni's lieutenants and had been vital to many of the battle in Zehava. Timult rose through the ranks quickly after he arrived from the countryside. Obi-Wan remembered Mawat mention that he had come from the country with a small group intending to fight in the war but broke away when he met up with Cerasi. Obi-Wan started to realize the connection last night as he was lost in the ocean of darkness. The events of the past few days playing and replaying in his mind. He soon figured out who was behind it all. Glaring at the man, his gaze was soon combined with hundreds of others.

"The child must be mistaken. I've never seen him before." He said slowly backing away.

"Liar!! You made me kill Cerasi. You made me kill her so you could kill Gueni and take over the Dann. With both the Young and Daan working together we would wipe out the Melida once and for all. That was what you said to me. I would lead the Young and you would lead the Daan and we would rule together. But what good is all that power when I can't have Cerasi!"

Many of the people were shouting now. Voices mingling, drowning out what needed to be heard. Gueni was furious and was screaming at Timult. Wehutti was standing next to the Daan leader also voicing his anger. Timult soon realized he was not going to convince them of his innocence. His face turned from frightened confusion into the hardened look of desperation. Obi-Wan was trying to calm the crowd while he continued to press the man with his stare. He could see the change while it happened and felt the surge in the Force just before chaos broke out.

Qui-Gon was also trying to quiet the masses to no avail. His eyes locked on the figure of Obi-Wan. He knew that what the boy had just accomplished was far beyond the expectations placed on this meeting. Suddenly, he felt the pride swell inside him and the urge to protect the boy. His deductions could place him in danger and Qui-Gon began moving through the group to get to Obi-Wan's side. The surge in the Force told him it was already too late. He saw the accused's face form a nasty scowl as he pulled a blaster from behind him. Qui-Gon's hand shot out as the bolt sprung from the nozzle. The Force swirled and crested. He saw the bolt heading for Obi-Wan and then suddenly it's direction changed as if it bounced off of a shield. But before he could truly ponder what had just happened, the world went black.

* * *

Once again I would like to say how sorry I am for muffing up like that. Please, smack me around if I do it again. ;) Thanks for reading!! :D

Kynstar – I know you've already read most of it, and maybe soon my muses will return so I can finish off some of these outstanding fics. Keep those fingers crossed. ;)

K-rock – Thanks as always friend!! My muses are still on holiday, so maybe I can get back to writing again soon. ;8}

Kitkat – Well, I'm glad you liked it so far. And yes, I am hoping to bring out Obi's relationship a little more later but it may be a bit slower in coming than I originally intended. As for your other comment, yes, I can see how that would be a bit ooc. I believe that may be the most drastic ooc for the fic, at least I hope so. Remember sometimes things need to be done a sort of way as a vehicle for plot momentum, but hey, it could also just me messing things up too. Thanks for letting me know. ;)

Shan – Sweetie! I hope things are going good with you. Been busy recently, but worse, I've been incredibly bored!!! And boredom is my worst enemy, it leaves me uninspired!! I'm looking for anything that might give me something to start with but it's been so dry on the boards anymore I'm drifting. Well, maybe I'll touch on this more in an e-mail. (sigh) Thanks as always, and chat with you later!

YLJedi – Thanks, yes, another story. I know, I've already got a lot going on but I like to keep busy. I hope you like where this little venture goes. And hopefully it won't turn into another epic like FnB. ;) Thanks again! :D

Stranded Stargazer – Thanks. I'm sorry for the delay, hopefully I'll be able to update again really soon. :)

Toria – I'm sorry for the delay, I'll do my best to keep up with this more. Thanks for reading!

jedi keliam kenobi – Thanks. I enjoy twisting things up a bit. I hope you like what come up later. Thanks!!

Ave3eb – Um, Wow, (blush) thank you so very much!! I'm still a bit floored by your sweet and wonderful comments. I'm just happy to be sharing so that others may enjoy my fics too. It's no fun keeping good stories to yourself, no matter who you are. Thanks for letting me know!! :D

Criticgirl – me too!! You need to smack that author around a bit more to let them know they've been neglecting things!! Oh, uhhh, wait a sec. (thinks about what I just said and comes to a decision – nods) No, I'll stick with what I said. Sometimes things slip from the memory banks, and a good jolt is a helpful reminder. Hopefully some of your questions were answered in this section, if not they will be soon. ;) Thanks for reading and yelling at me, I needed that. :)

Amber – Thank you so much!! And please don't stop reminding me that I have been bad. My memory's not as good as it used to be. Thanks for the nudges. :D

Well, that's all folks. Hopefully catch you all again real soon! Later!! :D


	3. Section 3

Darkness slowly released its hold. He tried to open his eyes but the lids felt too heavy for him to move. Concentrating intensely he was able to pry them open. He figured that he hadn't been out long when took in the chaos around him. Quickly, he made an assessment to find out what happened to him. But he felt no pain, no numbing to indicate he'd been shot. The only thing he could tell was that he was beyond exhausted. His limbs and body felt as if all the energy had been drained out of him.

The high pitched whine of blaster fire snapped his attention back to the center of the mob. Obi-Wan still stood, his body squared and one hand stretched out toward the shooter. As each blast drew close it deflected harmlessly into the air. Qui-Gon was baffled by this. Jedi often were able to enhanced their abilities through the Force, but what Obi-Wan was doing was incredible. With the Force he was directing the bolts away from him. How could one so young have that kind of strength or power? It didn't make any sense.

As he watched on, Obi-Wan raised his other hand and with a flick of his fingers the blaster was yanked from Timult's grasp. With the threat gone, others rushed in to take him down. The blaster flew into obi-Wan's hand. The instant he saw that Timult was captured he called out to the crowd, "This is your enemy! Not Melida. Not Daan. Not Young. But Greed! The lust for power. Those who are willing to sacrifice the innocent to achieve something insubstantial. Is greed worth your life? Is greed worth the lives of your loved ones – your children??"

"No!" The horde cried out in unison. The groups had intermingled disintegrating the invisible barriers between them. Obi-Wan looked around and smiled. He looked at Nield and Wehutti directly and could see the joy in their faces at what they were seeing and the tears that clung to their eyes.

"Look around you. Look and see that the lines no longer exist. You are one people. Let this be a new day. A new world. No longer divided but whole. It is time to start a new life. One of peace. The greatest victories do not occur on a battlefield. They are achieved when battles are won without the agonies of war! You have the chance to fight for a new cause. Will you heed the call of Peace? Will you stand together to protect it and nurture it? Are you ready for peace?!"

"Yes!" They screamed. The cheers and shouts of new found unity coursing through mass of people. You could feel the change. It was electric and alive. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon could feel it swell and merge with the Force as it flowed lovingly around them. And they knew that they had accomplished something incredible this day. _No, Obi-Wan did this. I had nothing to do with it. He will be a great Knight. _

"Then take up the cause and work for the one thing you _can_ have; Peace. But the tools you will need do not include this." He held up the blaster. "You will need time, patience but most of all dedication. The decision is yours alone to make. You have shown faith by coming here unarmed. Now prove that you are willing to sacrifice the old ways for a future full of hope. Clear out your armories and show the rest of the world they you will no longer fight. Will you do this?" _'Yes.'_ "Shall we start with this one?" The crowd cheered loudly.

Calling on the aid of the Force once more, he lifted the blaster into the air. It floated there for a moment. Then Obi-Wan's hands balled into fists next to each other. Suddenly, he yanked them apart and the blaster broke into pieces. The ovation grew even louder. This meeting was a success. Peace was imminent. Everyone could feel it.

The elation was so strong it reverberated out into the city and soon the streets were crowded with people. Yes, change was definitely coming. And for the first time these people had hope. Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the people. Wehutti and Nield came up to him and patted his back at the victory. Ignoring the agony that the motions ignited, he rejoiced in the accomplishment done that day. He looked at them, then broke free. Carefully, he made his way over to where the flowers sat in the street and knelt down.

Qui-Gon watched on with pride. Gradually, he began to feel the strength flow back into his body. Working himself into a kneeling position he continued to survey the crowd's reaction. He couldn't believe the change that had taken place but he knew it would last. He watched as the two men came up to the youth to offer their congratulations. It was easy to see how happy they all were. Then a look of sadness crossed the young Jedi's features. Slowly, Obi-Wan left their company and walked to the place where Cerasi had died.

Qui-Gon cautiously got to his feet and managed to come up behind the boy. From behind he spoke, "You have done well, Obi-Wan. You have made the Jedi proud."

"Thank you Master." Came the soft reply. Qui-Gon noticed that the boy's voice sounded extremely tired but brushed it off. Barely audible through the constant thrum of the crowd, the Knight could hear the boy speaking gently. "We did it, Cerasi. Peace has finally come to your world. It happened because of you. I only wish you could have been here to see it. Rest in peace, friend." Obi-Wan lingered for a moment longer. Slowly, he stood.

He looked up at the Knight and Qui-Gon was slightly disappointed to find the stoic mask come back into place. "It is about time we return to the Temple." The boy nodded, but it was lethargic in movement. Guessing the boy had spent much of his energy this morning with little rest the night before, Qui-Gon gently placed a hand on the boy's back to guide him back toward the Young's stronghold. What happened next took them all by surprise.

The instant the light touch connected the boy cried out in pain and collapsed. Those closest to them saw what had happened and quickly crowded around. Wehutti, Nield and even Gueni hurried over to the downed figure. Frantically, they all peered down at the young man, obviously confused. "What happened?"

"I am not sure." Qui-Gon looked at the others briefly before reaching down to flip the Padawan onto his back. As Obi-Wan fell back, even unconscious, he moaned. The Knight glanced up quickly. Carefully, he lifted Obi-Wan partially and placed a hand under the boy's tunics and searched for a cause. His heart flipped when he found what he was looking for. A worried expression swept over his face as he withdrew the hand, fingertips discoloured by fresh and caked blood. The other's eyes widened at the sight.

Without saying a word, he scooped the apprentice up and headed for the nearest building. He kicked open the door and laid the boy down on a small bench just inside. Laying Obi-Wan down on his side, he lifted the tunics up to reveal a nasty wound across his back. He recognized the look of a blaster wound that has been left untreated. His frown increased as he sensed the infection there. He heard the gasps from behind him and knew who was there. Quickly, he turned on them. "He's been wounded? How long? Why has nothing been done?"

The elders looked confused and shook their heads. Nield couldn't take his eyes off the wound. Absently, he answered. "We didn't know. He never told us."

Qui-Gon turned back to examine the injury again. He wanted to yell at the boy and admonish him for not knowing but he knew how futile it would be. Not only that, he would have to admonish himself as well for he did not even sense it. He damned the boy's shields once more. Making a decision, he stood and looked at them pointedly. "He needs a Healer. I must get him back to the Temple now. He has done everything he can for your world. It is now up to you to maintain the peace he has given you."

"But we can't do this without him." Nield argued, looking lost again. Without Cerasi, he had come to rely on Obi-Wan's presence and strength. To be without either of them was just too much.

"I am terribly sorry to do this, but if I do not get him back as soon as possible he could die. And in his condition he would be of no use to you now. I can have the Council sent another here once I reach Coruscant to help you. But we must leave immediately."

"Take care of him, Master. We couldn't allow our savior the help he needs. Take him home." Wehutti stepped up and took control. Gueni nodded his agreement. Nield looked torn, but knew it was best and also nodded.

Qui-Gon offered a wan smile. "Thank you." His gaze lingered for another moment before turning and scooping up the Padawan. As quickly as he could he walked out. Just outside, Gueni called out to him.

"Wait. There is a speeder in a warehouse not far from here. It will get you to your ship faster. Please let us help you help him."

He nodded his thanks and the group hurried to the speeder. Before long, they were in the cluster that concealed the transport. Quickly saying good-byes, Qui-Gon carried Obi-Wan inside. Settling the boy on a sleep couch in the tiny cabin, he initiated the take off sequence. Engaging the hyperdrive, he hastily made his way back to tend the boy.

Carefully, he removed the boy's tunics and started dressing the wound. All the while pondering the complexity in front of him. He just couldn't believe what had happened. This boy had brought peace to a world that had only known war for too long. And he did this after the loss of his Master and a friend. But also maintaining the presence that he was capable of doing it with an infected blaster wound on his back. It just seemed surreal. There were Knights who could not have accomplished as much in his situation. But second year Padawan had achieve the improbable. His Master would have been proud.

_His Master?_ Garg Klp had passed into the Force. Not that he was overly distraught by this fact, he still felt the loss. Of course, if the man were in front of him right now, he would give him a piece of his mind. The Master should not have allowed the boy to keep up this farce. He already gathered that Obi-Wan had done so in part because of Klp's ideals. The conflict within him flared. He disliked the man's methods yet somehow his teachings gave Obi-Wan the ability to do the impossible.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Such thoughts only resulted in a headache. He distracted himself by recalling the meeting from hours before. Another question arose. What happened to him? Why did he black out? And why was he so exhausted for those few minutes? It didn't make any sense. No matter how hard he searched for an answer he always came up empty handed. Qui-Gon watched over the boy as they sped towards home and knew he would not get any answers until he was back at the Temple.

--------------------------------------------

A soft thud roused him from a light slumber. But he was tired still from the events that morning and didn't have the strength to open his eyes. Quickly, he searched with his senses to determine if there was any danger. Finding none, he tried to drift back into the comforting darkness but was denied when another rustling sound and pained moan snapped him awake. The sight he was greeted with only further annoyed him. How was it that he still could not sense the torment inside the figure in front of him?

Obi-Wan had woken up and realized very quickly he was in a transport. He was not pleased with this discovery and decided to find a way to correct this error. But his body was not as cooperative as he would have liked. When he tried to climb out of bed, he found his legs would not support him and he abruptly fell. The blankets that had been wrapped around him cushioned his fall. Slowly, he worked his way back up but not without difficulty. The strain of pulling himself up elicited a moan from him. His senses still on alert told him that the Knight had woken up, even if Obi-Wan had his back to the man.

His annoyance building, he rasped, "Why have we left Melida/Daan? The mission was not complete."

"The mission _was_ over Obi-Wan. You have done what you were sent to do. They have peace."

Obi-Wan turned to glare at the man. "We have a start but there is still much that needs to be done. I have to go back." Determination fed his weary form giving it strength once more.

"The only place you are going is to the Healers. You need treatment."

"My needs are irrelevant. I still have work to do on Melida/Daan. Now take me back."

"No, Obi-Wan. Your well being is not _irrelevant_. The blaster wound needs tending and I cannot allow you to put off your care any longer." Obi-Wan looked as if to protest further, but Qui-Gon cut him off, "How long?" The confusion in the Padawan's face was visible. "How long ago were you injured?"

Suddenly, the boy's entire demeanor changed. Averting his gaze, Obi-Wan looked his age, young and innocent and having seen too much too early in life. A weary whisper finally answered, "At least a week ago."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened in surprise. _A week_, his mind repeated. Cautiously, he continued, "And was your Master aware of this?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes keeping his head lowered, he nodded slightly in response. "And he did nothing to help you?"

There was a definite edge to the man's tone that caused the boy to peer up at the Knight questioningly. The murky depths held on to that confusion, but the voice was crisp, clear and clipped when he answered, "My Master was unable to offer anything as he died shortly after."

Chagrinned, Qui-Gon swallowed hard. He should have considered the possibility that the boy was injured the same time as the Master. Suddenly, memory flared, rekindling the dream the night before. _Flashes.__ Shouts. Crackles in the air from bolts too close for comfort. Then suddenly pain. Running. Burning rain continued to fall. More shouts. Another burst of pain._ "Ambush." His mind had recalled the first sense of pain, but it was slightly distant as if it was not his own. But the second burst was his - or rather who ever was in the dream - and it was a horrible burning that pierced his chest. Subconsciously, his hand touched his chest where the ghost pain throbbed. He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice.

"It was an ambush," Obi-Wan spoke in a hushed whisper, unsure if he should - or _could_ - talk about the incident. His voice oddly distant, he continued, "We were on our way back when they started firing. We didn't know who exactly, but I think I do now."

"Timult." Qui-Gon stated. The situation seemed much clearer now that Obi-Wan had uncovered the deception. He looked at the youth who stood motionless next to the sleep couch. His emotions regarding the wayward apprentice once again mixing together so that none were clear. He was disturbed by the fact that Obi-Wan never sought help for his wound and allowed it to deteriorate this far. But he sympathized with the loss of his Master at about the same time. He wanted to comfort and chastise in the same breath yet could bring himself to do neither.

For a while, silence held the room. Obi-Wan lost in memory and Qui-Gon lost in his thoughts. At last, the Knight cleared his throat. "We should be arriving on Coruscant soon. You should try and rest for the time being. The Council will want a full report when you are ready."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan answered absently. Carefully, he reached over to the end of the cot and grabbed his tunics. With even more care, he began putting them back on, wincing occasionally at the movement.

"What are you doing? I meant for you to lie here."

"You suggested that I rest, but what difference is there if I am here or in the bridge? You said we would be home shortly. And I've never been fond of lying around waiting." He placed the blankets back on the couch and slowly headed for the door. Qui-Gon stood and blocked his path.

Qui-Gon would not tolerate the boy's insubordination no matter the conditions. He was used to being obeyed and to be defied was most unsettling. Suddenly, he wondered if this was how the Council felt on occasion. Dismissing that train of thought he stared down at the slender form, "Padawan Kenobi, it would be best that you stay here. Do I have to make this an order?"

"Master Jinn," responding in an equally authoritative voice before taking on a more matter-of-fact tone, "You are not my Master, and although I will respect your orders, I am not obligated to follow them. If I am to report to the Council, I feel that my time would be best served in preparation. You only arrived on Melida/Daan a short time ago with only one objective so you do not fully understand the situation. However, My Master and I were on Melida/Daan for two full weeks prior to his death. I have much that will need to be discussed especially if my request to return is granted. I do not need coddling Master. I am quite capable of dealing with this on my own." Obi-Wan proceeded to push past the Knight and head for the main cabin.

Qui-Gon was taken aback by the youth's determination. _Stubbornness_, his mind corrected. Immediately, he followed the Padawan out. "You have certainly done a wonderful job of it already. Your wound is infected, Obi-Wan, have you not felt this?"

"Indeed I have Master."

"Yet you have done nothing to prevent it."

"The Young were resourceful but they did not have everything. Only a few medkits were on hand at any given time. Some of the children were injured during some of the battles. I felt that they needed the supplies more than I. It would not have been a problem if my Master was still around, but I was capable of dealing with it alone. I would have addressed the injury once we returned to Coruscant."

They had reached the bridge. Qui-Gon took the pilot's seat as Obi-Wan slid carefully into the co-pilot's. "Well, we are not heading back to Coruscant and the issue will be addressed. You risked too much, young one. And you obviously over exerted yourself."

Obi-Wan glanced sideways at the Master, a question in his eyes that was never voiced. Instead, he stated, "I did what I must to ensure the success of the mission."

Qui-Gon scoffed, "At the risk of your health and sanity? Did Garg teach you this?"

"We are all taught this, my Master merely reinforced it." Obi-Wan answered truthfully. Initiates are taught from an early age to work toward the goal of a mission. It is up to a Master to show them how to effect that goal. But he sensed something else from the man next to him. Cautiously, he tried to pinpoint it, "I assume that you and my Master did not get along?"

It was Qui-Gon's turn to glare inquisitively at the youth. "It was mutual. We had differences that we could not accept."

"I am not my Master, although much of him lives within me. I sense that that bothers you to a degree." Qui-Gon didn't say anything. He was stunned to know that this young Padawan was able to pick up on so much. And he was blind to the Padawan. How this could be, he didn't know. Perhaps he was underestimating the youth because of who the master was. Yet he knew it was not the child's fault who chose him so it was unfair to blame him for faults that were not his. His thoughts once again interuppted by the calm voice of the apprentice. "Once we reach the Temple and this affair is settled, rest assured that our paths will never have to cross again." Obi-Wan then turned to look at some of the controls to determine where they were and how much longer to reach the city planet. Then he began to review what he was going to tell the Council.

Qui-Gon, on the other hand, sat ruefully pondering the situation. He still had so many questions. But what perplexed him the most was the thought of not seeing Obi-Wan again. The thought disturbed him greatly and he couldn't fathom why. He realized he deserved the boy's silence but he didn't want to lose contact with him. He had handled this badly, he knew. Perhaps there was still a way to mend it and make up for his earlier presumptions. He would just have to wait and see.

-------------------------------------------------

Peripherally, he was aware of the slumbering form in the seat next to him as he made the descent in to Coruscant airspace. They had not spoken since that first discussion. And soon after, Obi-Wan succumbed to exhaustion. Of course he was still annoyed over that conversation, but there was little he could do about it now. Touching down, he decided that he didn't want to wake the youth simply so he could avoid another frustrating conversation. So he carefully, lifted the boy (who was still too light for his liking) and took him to the Healers. He was greeted by Master Vv Zon. He was a short, a number of years older than Qui, and a little on the hairy side.

"Ah, Qui, I see you have brung me my favourite patient." He said cheerily in a heavy accent.

"Then I am to assume he is here often?"

"Not as much as before, but more than he probably should." He answered cryptically. Qui-Gon frowned slightly at the comment. "Come, come. This way." The small Healer led them to a room where Qui-Gon could lie Obi-Wan down. Vv asked as he began to remove the boy's tunics. "So where is Master Garg? He's usually here when Obi's brought in. What's keeping the old nemah?"

Qui-Gon tensed. Apparently, the Council has not revealed the details of the mission to anyone else yet. His tone was soft when he answered, "I am afraid that Master Garg has joined the Force."

He watched the Healer's reaction carefully. Piercing gold eyes widened in shock before glancing compassionately down at the youth. He had stopped working for a moment but quickly resumed his work when the initial shock was over. "What happened?"

"I am unsure of the whole story. I was sent to Melida/Daan to retrieve Obi-Wan. It was already presumed that Master Klp was dead but we needed confirmation. Obi-Wan had been wounded by Blaster fire and an infection has set in. Amazingly, he was still able to complete his original mission before succumbing to its effects. He is a remarkable young man, even after Klp's tutelage."

"They were well suited for each other. Garg will be missed." Sighing, he set about his task. "Obi-Wan will need to be submerged for a couple of hours. The infection should be under control then." He moved away to get items for Bacta submergence. Qui-Gon barely heard the muttered remark that followed. "I wish I could say as much for the rest of him." When Vv turned back, he was all business once more. "I'll need help putting him in the tank, if you don't mind. But if you must go, please send in one of the Padawans."

"No, I can assist you before I head to the Council." As soon as they were ready, Qui-Gon lifted the youth and placed him in the tank. Vv checked the systems to make sure everything was alright. Satisfied, he walked out with the Knight trailing behind him.

"Thank you for your help, Qui. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll need to contact Master Uvontra." Vv bowed slightly then wandered off.

Qui-Gon decided to head to the Council to offer his report. While he walked through the pristine halls, he pondered. Master Uulia Uvontra Vylond was a Soul Healer. Which would be suitable to call considering that Obi-Wan has just lost his Master. However, from what he understood of the Koyn was that she was specialized. Sometimes working for the Republic in profiling and criminal cases, he areas of expertise in the Jedi were child trauma cases. But she was also called in to assist with very rare and specific cases as well, the full extent of which was not always publicly known. In other words, she wouldn't have been the first choice for assisting with the loss of a Master. In fact, she would probably be near the bottom unless the Jedi already had a history or the separation was extremely horrific. From Obi-Wan's lack of reaction, he had only one option left. So what happened in Obi-Wan's past that led him to her?

He would have to consider these thoughts later as he reached the Council's atrium. Shortly, after he was announced and admitted inside. Not all members were in attendance, but more than half were present. Stepping into the center, he bowed toward the senior members, "Masters, I have completed my mission."

"As we knew you would. Can you tell us any more about what happened on Medlia/Daan?" The dark imposing Master said.

"Your assumptions were correct, Master Klp has been killed. Unfortunately, I know nothing more in regards to his death. I was able to locate Obi-Wan quickly, or rather he found me. He told me that he had already performed the Right of Passing but was determined to remain on Melida/Daan until their initial mission had been completed."

"And their mission? Has it been completed?"

"Yes, due to his knowledge of the situation and involvement, he was able to effect the people and gain peace. His methods were admirable and worthy of the Jedi." Once, more the Knight paused, but there was a tension in his being that the others sensed.

Yoda and Mace glanced at each other for a moment. Then the diminutive little Master leaned forward on his gimmer stick. "Something troubles you, Qui-Gon."

Sighing, he answered, "Yes, Master Yoda. I was more curious than anything else. But when Obi-Wan was negotiating between the parties, one was revealed to be plotting against them. He withdrew a blaster and fired at the boy. Somehow, Obi-Wan was able to deflect the fire, however I was rendered unconscious for a moment. His abilities were remarkable yet I do not understand the cause of my collapse."

The two Councilors glared at the other for a long minute. "And you may be worried that there is a reason for your lapse that you may not be glad of? Such as maybe a bond?"

"I know of no other reason than some link via a bond. The power he was wielding could not have been all his own. Yet, I still have trouble sensing him, though he can sense me. I am not looking for a Padawan but if it is the will of the Force then I will do what I must." Qui-Gon spoke truthfully with them, knowing how useless it would be not to. Deep down this had become a growing concern. The boy was able to pick up so many things about the Master and he could sense nothing from the boy. So how else could the Padawan do it unless a bond had formed.

He watched intently as Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated. For what seemed like an eternity, he stood waiting for an answer. Finally, Yoda opened his eyes and announced, "A bond, there is not." Qui-Gon released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. But the answer left him even more confused.

"Then what other reason is there for my collapse?"

"Special Obi-Wan is. Unique among the Jedi. Only a few others with his abilities."

"And what exactly is his abilities?"

"They are of no concern of yours. I realize that you are curious but only his Master need be aware of them. We thank you for your report. If we need anything else, we will contact you." Mace cut into the conversation abruptly. He was about to dismiss the Knight when Qui-Gon spoke again.

"And what of the boy? He is still young and it would be a waste to lose that kind of potential."

"A new Master the boy will have."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"No, not at this time. And the selection will have to be considered very carefully. But you need not concern yourself. One will eventually be found. May the Force be with you." Mace finally excused the Knight. Qui-Gon bowed dutifully and left feeling as if he had just been brushed off. He decided that he should contact Tahl and let her know he was back. Maybe he would feel better after speaking with her.

----------------------------------

I hope you liked this bit. You may notice a slight deviation from my original plot bunny here, and if you don't know what it is, you will soon enough. I had one idea in mind on how this fic was supposed to go and then suddenly one day I found a new direction that I have enjoyed thoroughly. Anyway, I'll try and post again soon. As always thanks for reading!!! :)

Kynstar – Well, I haven't actually been writing on this recently, only decided I should at least catch up. I'm hoping my muses decide to come back before I run out of chaps to post. sigh We'll see what happens. Thanks!!

ObiLover – Thank you very much. I hope to post a little more readily, but since my muses have decided on an unexpected trip, I find it a bit harder to keep going. Thanks for reading! :)

K-Rock – You are so cute!! Thanks for the support, but I don't think it's helping the muses, where ever they are. I hope school is going well, and don't worry. I'm still in no rush at this point. ;) As for RH, I don't know if I can handle another FnB!!! I'm still struggling with RSD!! faints I think we need to wish each other luck now. ;) later.

Semirhage – Thank you very much! :) I know I'm a sucker for good Obi-angst and Au's have become a fave of mine as well. It's nice to know I satisfy others needs as well as my own. ;) Now if you want a long read with tons of Obi-Angst, I suggest you read Forsaken and Begotten. It's on my profile and I loved writing it. Very angsty, very nice. :D I would consider it my masterpiece at the moment. Anyway, thanks again! And hope I can fulfill those needs still. ;)

Well, you all have a good one. I'm off to bed. ;)


	4. Section 4

"Hello?" She waved her hand in front of his face slowly. Just as slowly, he re-emerged from his thoughts for the tenth time that night. Tahl regarded him with mild concern. Sitting back she continued, "You're a million miles away."

"I am sorry." He answered quietly, looking down to pick at his food again.

"You know, when you asked to join us for evening meal, I was expecting a little more conversation than this. The only thing I've been able to find out is that Obi-Wan is in the Healer's right now." Tahl glanced over at her Padawan and both smiled briefly. The news had concerned the apprentice but it also made her very happy to know her friend would recover. Looking back at the Knight across from her, the worry returned to Tahl's gold-green striped eyes. "What happened on Melida/Daan?"

He continued picking for another moment, contemplating what he should say. In the end, he placed his utensil down and pushed his plate away. "To be honest, I am not exactly sure. I went to retrieve Obi-Wan as directed. He found me before I could even search for him, which was remarkable in its own right. He informed me of his Master's death but demanded that he finish the mission. I have not seen anything like it before. He was remarkable. He negotiated a truce and managed to uncover someone who had been undermining their original efforts for peace." He paused, frowning.

The two women glanced at each other curiously. "Is that when Obi-Wan was injured?" Tahl prompted.

He shook his head. "No, he was injured prior to that." Silence filtered between them for long moments. Finally, Qui-Gon voiced his real concern aloud. "The accused man pulled a blaster out and fired at Obi-Wan. The amazing part was that Obi-Wan was able to deflect the fire with the Force." A pair of eyes watched him intently. There was something in their depths that he couldn't identify completely, but it was the deciding factor that made him ask, "Have either of you experienced any blackouts while in Obi-Wan's presence?"

The wide-eyed look of shock on both faces surprised him. A moment later, the Master recovered and turned to regard her Padawan pointedly. Bant's salmon skin darkened and she looked down at her hands. He knew by their actions that they knew something about what he was talking about. He waited patiently hoping that they would reveal something to him. At last he was rewarded by a small tentative voice.

"It was along time ago. Bruck had been picking on him again. He ignored him for the most part until Bruck started harassing the rest of us. Obi told him to leave us alone that it was only between them and to leave us out of it. Bruck must have realized that attacking us would incite Obi more, so he kept going. The next thing we know is that we're all passed out. Later we found out that Garen, Reeft and I were knocked out and Bruck was knocked unconscious by a Force blast. Both Garen and Bruck were unconscious for days. Bruck almost died." Her voice had gotten softer as she spoke. She glanced up for a moment to gauge the Knight's reaction.

He seemed to be weighing her words considerably. When he remained silent, she added, "From that day on, Obi submitted to whatever cruelties Bruck designed for him. He changed a lot after that. Soon after, Master Garg came and worked with him. He got better but he was never the same again. Sadder. More cautious."

"How old were you at the time?"

"I was seven so Obi would have been about eight and a half."

Qui's elbows rested on the table and his hands intertwined. An intense look in his eyes as he mulled over this new information. Bant simply watched him waiting for him to speak again. Tahl sat by wondering what was really going through her friend's mind. His soft baritone finally broke the silence.

"Is that when he first started meeting with Master Uvontra?" Large silver eyes widened even further in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

A half smile formed on his lips. He gathered that at that age and having nearly lost his friends and his rival, Obi-Wan must have been sent to Uvontra. But the cause still disturbed him greatly. His thoughts were interrupted by his crèche mate, "Qui? You seem awfully interested in Obi-Wan. And I've seen that look in your eyes before. It's the same look you get when you are uncovering a mystery."

"While I was on Melida/Daan, I blacked out. I felt exhausted and had very little strength for a period of time. During my lapse, Obi-Wan called upon and wielded an incredible amount of Force power. I want to know how he did that. But I want to know what happened to me as well."

"So I guess that means, you're not finished yet, huh?"

"Not by a long shot." He smiled at her reassuringly. Carefully, he stood and looked at them. "Thank you for allowing me to join you, but I must speak with someone."

"That someone wouldn't happen to be a Soul Healer, would it?"

"I feel that a little _Soul_ searching is in order here. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to catch her before the sleep cycle begins." He bowed slightly and wandered off.

Bant looked up at her Master. "Master, why is Master Qui-Gon so interested in Obi?"

"I don't know, Bant. Perhaps he needs to reconcile what happened to him. Perhaps Obi-Wan has intrigued him enough to warrant further research. There's just no way to tell right now."

"Well, what ever his reasons may be, I hope he isn't doing this just to pester Obi. He's had a hard time and he doesn't need someone breathing down his neck just to satisfy their curiosity. He never meant to hurt anyone. And if he did cause Master Jinn's blackout then he had a very good reason for it." Her eyes narrowed as she watched the tall man leave the galley.

The door slid quietly open. Crisp, pale blue eyes sparkled with interest. "Master… Jinn, isn't it? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Her voice purred.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you a moment?" Qui-Gon was able to look her in the eye as the feline being stood just a little taller than himself. She gave a brief nod and moved aside to allow him to enter. Instead of leading him into a common room, she directed him into her office and bade him to sit.

"I would like to talk with you about Obi-Wan Kenobi." His gaze followed the grey-highlighted being as she made her way to her seat. He was fascinated to see no surprise in her face.

Uulia leaned back in her chair and regarded the Knight with a gentle grin. "I was wondering how long before you showed up. I spoke with Obi-Wan earlier after he was removed from the Bacta. You left quite an impression on him, you know."

"I did not realize."

"I doubt you did. Anyway, I gather what really led you here, but I will allow you the satisfaction of asking the question." Her hand waved in his direction, prompting him to oblige.

Clearing his throat he submitted, "I want to know what happened to me on Melida/Daan. I want to know what is it Obi-Wan can do."

"Exactly as I suspected. I doubt the Council told you anything. They can be too cryptic for my taste sometimes. It's not a guarded secret but they seem to enjoy keeping the general populace ignorant. And in many ways I can't blame them on this issue. He's a Channeler. A Conduit of sorts."

Confusion clearly expressed in furrowed features. "I am not sure I understand your meaning. A conduit?"

"Yes, Master Jinn. He accesses the Force and redirects it out. It can be highly focused or random."

"Do we not all have this ability to a degree? I can manipulate the Force as I am sure you can."

"The key word here is that we _manipulate_ the Force. It resides in us and we can draw strength from it but he is different. Let me put it to you in this perspective so that we can begin to understand the rarity Obi-Wan is. Of the 2,500 Jedi actively in the Order there are approximately 37 that have the ability to conduct the Force. Of those about half have minimal control of this ability but it rarely manifests itself enough to be a danger. And of that group only 8 have control and it is their primary ability with the Force. Now, can you tell me who the top two with this ability are?"

"Two?" Perplexed by her question, Qui-Gon tried to answer. "My only guess is that Obi-Wan is one of the two. Who is the other?"

"You knew him, but he has recently passed away while on a mission."

Startled clear blue eyes gazed at the Soul Healer. "You cannot mean Garg Klp."

"And why not?" she asked. "Until this moment you didn't even know what Obi-Wan was. Yet you're certain that Garg could not be a Channeler as well. In fact he was the peak of this ability. It was only fitting that Obi-Wan and Garg paired up."

Qui-Gon sat motionless while his mind raced. He was trying to absorb the influx of new data. After a minute passed, Uulia broached the subject with a new question, "While you were on Medlia/Daan, you blacked out didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And you felt as if you had no energy left in your body, correct?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Do you know why yet?"

"If I knew the answer to that, I would not be here."

She smiled knowing that he was getting frustrated. And that he was still coming to grips with what she had already revealed. Now she was going to let the proverbial hammer fall. "Do you know that there was a possibility you would not have woken up after you collapsed?"

Shocked eyes glared at her. "What are you saying?"

"Force users have the ability to use the Force to achieve many things. Manipulating space and minds. What these few people are capable of can be considered dangerous. If left untrained or in desperation, they can deplete the Force completely from a being. Thus, it is very easy for them to kill, intentionally or not. This alone is reason enough to keep this a guarded reality by the Council. Not because they do not want the Jedi to fear those who have the power, but because the less people know, the less likely they will fall into the wrong hands. Can you imagine what would happen to the Jedi if one of the 8 fell to the darkside?"

"Genocide."

"Or they could be used to force others to follow their commands."

"Is that why Obi-Wan was capable of seeing past my shields and catch glimpses of my thoughts? His shields were impervious to me. Is it related?"

"Think about it Qui-Gon." She paused trying to figure out how best to explain it. "You've seen those globes with the electric orbs in the middle, haven't you? They are mostly used for decoration. Try to imagine that Obi-Wan is that central orb. The currents of the Force are always flowing around him. Weak tendrils stretch out to capture the energy. As he is connected to all those in its path, you have to understand that he is now a part of them in some sense, or vice versa. He feels their pain, their joy, their hope, their sadness. All of these things. Now wouldn't you find this overwhelming to always be a part of someone else?"

"Some times it is difficult just sensing an abundance of one emotion in a crowd."

"Obi-Wan was fortunate. He was identified early due to the one incident and personality characteristics that we were able to identify that coincided with this trait. He was placed with Garg to train, but they soon formed a strong bond. Becoming Master and Apprentice was the perfect ascension for them. Remember my earlier analogy. As a single Channeler, the various weak Force tendrils could make it very difficult to remain focused. But with a Master, he was able to pinpoint one person and block out many of the weaker links in favour of a stronger bond with another. And since his Master was capable of the same thing, their link was incredible." She leaned back once more, a little awed by her observances of the pair.

"They could go days without actually speaking a word vocally but hold conversations through the Force. Their link allowed them to wield power far beyond anyone's imagination. They have been able to cure many ailments and do many incredible things." A look of pure regret washed over her features. "But like all mortals, we are not perfect. Garg's absence will be strongly felt. In fact his death causes me great concern for Obi-Wan's well being."

Curious, he inquired. "And why would you be concerned?"

"For one, he seems as if he has closed himself off emotionally. I can't break the shell he has erected around himself. But what I really fear is that he may die."

"Why? If he is so strong in the Force why would he die now? He's back, safe, the Bacta should have healed his wounds."

"When he was first identified as an initiate, he went through a rather traumatic experience."

"You mean with his friends and Bruck?"

"So you've heard of that?"

"Bant explained a little to me." She nodded her understanding.

"He was not aware of his ability when he lashed out. He drained his friends unwittingly, sending them closer to the Force in a different way. His Force push crushed the boy's ribs and practically collapsed Bruck's lungs. A number of other bones were broken or fractured. After that incident occurred, Obi-Wan closed himself off completely. He wouldn't access the Force, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't do anything. In essence he was starving himself to death on multiple levels. His body can be healed. He can be nourished by any means necessary, but if he cuts himself off from the Force, he will eventually died. And I'm not talking about years, months or even weeks. If he is not provided a new Master in a matter of days, he will be lost." She sighed her melancholy frustrations.

The pair sat distanced by thoughts in a respectful reticence. Eventually, Qui-Gon tried to find a solution to her dilemma. "You said there were 8 elite Channelers. Garg is now dead and Obi-Wan is in need of a new Master. Why not ask one of the remaining 6 to help you?"

"I would but they have already been reviewed. Three are Knights who have chosen to remain isolated and take mission after mission. They refuse to even return to the Temple. One is a senior Padawan and is ineligible. The last two are already Master and Padawan. There is no one left. He needs an experienced Master, but I don't know who could replace Garg that Obi-Wan would accept quickly. The Council is reviewing the situation but they have come up empty as well. We can only hope the Force will provide an answer soon." Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, lost in his own musings. Uulia sighed again and glanced at her chrono. "Forgive me Master Jinn, but the hour is late and I have an early appointment tomorrow morning."

"Yes, of course. I did not mean to keep you so long."

"Don't worry about it. My Padawan is used to my working late. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for bed. I hope I was able to help clear a few things up for you."

"You have given me more than I could have asked for. Thank you for your time, Master."

"May the Force be with you."

"And you." Qui-Gon stepped outside the Soul Healer's office and began walking toward his room. It was hard to believe that just that morning the world was exactly as he expected. But in the course of one day, he uncovered a hidden anomaly within the Order and learned more about two people he would never have thought possible. For the rest of that evening, his thoughts would not stray far past Garg Klp and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

-------------------------------------------

With the break of dawn came a fresh start. At least that is what one man hoped. Yesterday, his universe was altered forever. He could not longer accept that everything was as simple as it was before. Life had suddenly become complicated. Only hours ago he discovered the existence of those who were part of the Force in a way he could never understand. And that those people were capable of great power, so much so that their abilities were guarded by the Council. Knowledge of such beings was kept from the rest of the Order unless deemed necessary to disclose it. Qui-Gon Jinn had been sent to retrieve a Padawan and in the process stumbled upon this secret sect. Now his thoughts were preoccupied with a single name. Obi-Wan Kenobi.

A boy who had been the Padawan of one he had trouble dealing with. Perhaps now he was beginning to see why their beliefs were so different. He had much to meditate on this morning. He went to the little kitchenette to prepare his morning tea. In the small common room of his single apartment, he began a series of stretches (part of his daily ritual.) The familiar steady movements always calmed his mind and body enough for him to start meditating, however when he finished his exercises he still felt anxious. Sighing, Qui-Gon knew that peace would not come easy this morning. The warmer alerted him that the tea was ready and he hurried to get it.

He was just about to pour himself a cup full when he stopped. For a minute he stood unmoving trying to figure out what exactly it was the he wanted to do. An instant later his body apparently decided for him, for he was pulling out a thermal container to put the tea in. He was walking out of the kitchen when he spotted a plate full of nipa fruit on the table. He smiled thoughtfully. There was only one person who could have put the plate there and he smiled gratefully even thought she wasn't there to see it. He grabbed one and was about to leave when he hesitated. Not fully understanding why, he took a second nipa.

Ready now, he exited his room and walked the halls still a bit uncertain as to where he was going. Before long, he stopped at a very familiar door. He knew instantly that this would be the best place for meditation and quickly stepped inside. He began searching for a secluded spot in the beautiful gardens.

The soothing sound of the waterfall did little to ease his troubled mind. He was leaning against a danube tree near the water's edge with his eyes closed. He had been trying desperately to meditate but he just couldn't slip into the peaceful trance. Too much had happened in the past few days and he just couldn't center. So he finally resigned himself to just sitting.

His thoughts began to drift back to earlier that morning when he was in the Healer's Ward. Bant had come to him letting him know he was being released from their care. Healer Vv Zon had informed her that Obi-Wan needed to go back to his apartment and collect some of his belongings. He would be meeting with Master Uvontra later, who would place him with another Knight temporarily until a new Master could be found for him. He was still a bit uncertain as to what would happen to him still. He didn't know if a new Master was a good idea, but what else could they do? He wasn't even close to being a Knight but he just wasn't sure if he could bond with someone he didn't know or rather who didn't know who he was.

And as much as he pondered these thoughts, that was not what was most pressing on his mind. It was something Bant had said that troubled him greatly; Master Jinn had been asking questions about him. And not just simple questions but questions that could be disastrous. He wanted to know what Obi-Wan was, what exactly was the Council trying to protect. What she said next hurt him deeply. She told the Knight of his awakening. He didn't know what to say. He just sat there stunned. Bant quickly apologized over and over for upsetting him and soon the mask slid back into place and he told her not to worry about it.

She left shortly after as she had to get back to her duties. Obi-Wan was released and he started walking toward his room. Only a short distance down the hall, he stopped. He didn't want to go back. He was afraid of the emotions that could come from returning to the place he shared with his Master. There were too many memories. And now that his mission was over and he was back in the Temple, he just couldn't face those yet. So he detoured to find his peaceful spot, hoping that he could somehow find a place in his mind that wasn't in turmoil. Alas, even amidst the beautiful setting he could not achieve tranquility.

Suddenly his whole body bristled when a familiar and unwelcome presence drew near. He hoped that somehow the man would pass by him, but he doubted it. He was right.

Qui-Gon had been walking along the path when he felt something odd up ahead. His connection to the Living Force was stronger than most, so he was always attuned to the hum of nature. And in a place like this it sang sweetly to him. But then, from a place up ahead, he heard nothing, just silence. Curious, he made his way over to the void and found a huddled form leaning against a tree with black bark and bright blue leaves cascading down. If he recalled the name correctly, it was a danube tree. As he got closer, he realized who the petite figure was. He stopped.

Once again he was unsure of what to do. He had wanted the chance to speak with the boy again but he just wasn't positive this was the proper time or setting. He was about to turn around when he felt a nudge inside him. Not one to deny the Force's will, he heeded its wish. Cautiously, Qui-Gon walked over and settled himself on the ground. He was about to clear his throat and alert the boy to his presence when he heard a soft voice question, "What do you want, Master Jinn?"

Qui-Gon glanced over at the youth. The boy's back was mostly to him and he could barely see that the boy's eyes were closed. Yet again, the Padawan sensed him when he could feel nothing. Sighing, he decided to say what he had been meaning to say, "I wanted to apologize, Obi-Wan."

This is not at all what he expected. Shifting slightly, he looked at the Knight, "For what?"

"My behaviour before. It was unfitting of a Master. I should know better than to hold a Padawan fully responsible for a Master's behaviour. Garg Klp and I had a difficult time seeing eye to eye, but I should not have criticized his abilities to train when I had no cause to. What you did on Melida/Daan was amazing. You should be very proud of what you accomplished and I am sure that your Master would have been as well."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He was not prepared for this. In fact, he half expected the man to start questioning him about his Master's inability to train him. Stunned, he sat there for a long moment before finally finding his voice and manners again, "Thank you Master Jinn. And I must also apologize to you, I didn't mean to overstep my place on the transport. It's just…..well…..I……"

"It is alright, I should have realized that you were not yourself. You were wounded and disorientated and already dealing with much more than one your age ever should." They sat for a while in an easy silence.

"Master Jinn," he said tentatively, "About Melida/Daan……"

"I spoke with Master Uvontra last night, she explained most of it to me. Although, my knowledge is rather vague."

"I needed the extra strength, my reserves were far beyond depleted. I could have tried pulling from the people, but combined they would not have been enough, nor did I have the time and strength to focus enough to touch them all. You were there and a well of power. In my haste I took too much too fast for your system. That is why you passed out. I didn't mean it, I simply had no other choice." Obi-Wan had leaned back into the tree, his back more toward the Knight again. He spoke in a very gentle tone scarcely above a whisper. But he felt that the man deserved to know what happened.

Qui-Gon realized that the boy was reconciling the incident with him now that things were calmer between them. "If I had known, I would have offered it to you."

"Thank you, but I should have known better. It's just that my Master wasn't there. I was weakening, but I shouldn't have risked you that way. It was stupid of me. I've been trained enough to know when I should and shouldn't do it, but I did it any way. I'll never be able to undo it and I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am for it. I promised myself I would never do it again, but I did." His voice was becoming increasingly choked with emotion.

Qui-Gon glanced over at the boy, the cool demeanor he was used to was starting to slip. Automatically, he tried to comfort. "It is alright, I am fine."

"No!" Obi-Wan turned to looked at the man. Captivating sea-change eyes peered desperately up at the Knight. "You don't understand. I could have killed you. I could have killed us both. I drained you and overloaded my own systems. That behaviour is unacceptable."

Qui-Gon reached out to place a hand on the boy's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. But the second they touched, Qui-Gon could feel a surge pass through him. Obi-Wan's rolling emotions were disturbing the Force around them. Quickly, in a tone that was both gentle and stern, "Obi-Wan you need to calm down."

Blue-green eyes went wide as he realized what was happening. He closed his eyes and turned away again taking deep breaths. Slowly, he managed to get a grip on his emotions. "I…..I'm sorry Master," he stammered quietly.

Qui-Gon could still feel a slight tremble under his hand. "Try to remain calm," he urged. "You have been through a lot recently. It is to be expected that you are having some trouble." The boy didn't move or say anything, just sat there. An idea dawned on him then and he hoped it would help distract the apprentice enough to feel in control again. "Have you eaten anything?" Without waiting for a response, he pulled out the two nipa fruits he had brought and offered one to Obi-Wan. "I have an extra nipa here, if you would like it."

It was a very gradual process, but eventually Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked at the proffered fruit speculatively. There was another hint of emotion peeking through as he gazed down at it. Qui-Gon gestured with the fruit again. A searching gaze glanced at the Knight for an instant before an uncertain hand came up to claim it.

Qui-Gon smiled, showed his own piece and then took a bite. A pleased sound escaped him as he savoured the taste. "This is a very good batch. Just the right amount of sweetness." He looked over at the youth and frowned when he noticed Obi-Wan just staring at the fruit. "Do you not like nipa?"

A hint of a smirk played at young lips. "Actually, I love them," he said shyly.

"Then you should enjoy it. It is very good."

Obi-Wan continued to stare at it. Finally, he confessed, "I'm not hungry."

Not fully believing the comment, Qui-Gon suddenly remembered something that Master Uvontra had mentioned to him about the last time a similar incident occurred. _Obi-Wan closed himself off completely. He wouldn't access the Force, he wouldn't eat, he wouldn't do anything. In essence he was starving himself to death on multiple levels._ Before he could stop himself, he asked, "Are you truly not hungry or are you simply being stubborn again? Starving yourself, no matter the reason, will not solve the problem."

Obi-Wan's head shot up at the question. He glared sharply at the man. "And what is that supposed to mean, Master? How would you know what is best for me? You have no idea what it's like to have to be in complete control all the time. My presence in this world is danger enough to those around me. I cannot allow myself any reprieve. I don't have anyone right now to help me. So instead of see those around me suffer in anyway, I do the only option I have left."

"Closing yourself off is not the answer. You need to find a way to release your emotions into the Force. You need someone to guide you not just in your powers but in your mind as well. Your Master should have shown you how to do that. Obviously, Garg was not able to do so."

"So you have come to insult my Master after all. Well, he's no longer here, so let him rest in peace. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things I must do." Obi-Wan stood and abruptly walked away.

Qui-Gon called after the retreating form, "Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan, I did not mean…." But it was too late. The boy was out of earshot now. Sitting there, he began to admonish himself. Their meeting had been going so well, why did it have to end so badly. Sighing he sat there for a few minutes contemplating his next move. At last, he decided he may as well head back to his apartment, he would find no peace here now.

Obi-Wan hurried from the Room of a Thousand Fountains as quickly as he could. Qui-Gon was an enigma to him. One moment he was calm and sincere and soothing in a sense. The next moment, the man infuriated him. He recalled telling Master Uvontra that he was surprised and grateful that Qui-Gon had allowed him to finish his mission to an extent. He was not expecting such tolerance but it was not unwelcomed. But somehow, Qui-Gon always managed to say something that got under his skin. Like an itch that wouldn't go away. He seemed to opposite everything that his Master was and yet he was also so awed by the way Jinn could convey his feelings without displaying them so obviously.

Mostly, he could read the emotions in the crystal clear gaze or feel them underlying his words or in his tone. That ability was something that not only eluded Obi-Wan but Garg as well. He remembered one night when his Master had come from the commissary annoyed, mumbling the name Jinn. He didn't understand then but he was starting to now. As much as the man annoyed him, Obi-Wan realized that it was partly due to the fact that in a way he envied him. Sighing, he stopped in a hallway not far from the gardens and looked at the nipa in his hand.

What was happening to him, he wondered. He thought he had been progressing over the past 7 years. And now he almost felt like he was back to square one. He sighed again. Soon he would be meeting with Master Uvontra again and he thought that maybe he should ask her about it. He didn't exactly know where he was going right now. He still didn't want to go back to his room yet, but where else could he go? Someone decided to answer for him.

Obi-Wan was suddenly shoved into a wall roughly. Confused, he tried turning around but was slammed back into the wall. A low and menacing voice hissed in his ear, "I heard you were back."

Instantly, the apprentice's eyes went wide with panic. Breathlessly, he said, "Bruck."

------------------------------

Sorry for the delay folks. I kinda forgot about this for a bit. :8) Thanks lembas7 for the reminder. ;) Hopefully, this was be a nice long section for you. Thanks again for your patience!

Kynstar – I'm glad you are sticking with me and enjoy the re-read. I'm just hoping my SW muses come back soon so that I can finally finish it off. ;) Thanks again for all the support!! :D

K-Rock – Hey, that's the best part about the internet. Without the preoccupation of the physical appearance we are free to enjoy the inner beauty of people. And to me, you're very cute!! :p And no, I can't handle any more epics. I'm already fighting to keep what I have going now down. I'm sacrificing some of the detail I prefer, but it's also kinda refreshing to do that too. Allows the imagination to wander a bit more, ne? I hope school hasn't been to rough on ya. Work's been a real pain but then again it only adds to the stress of life. Oh well. Hope to see more RH soon, but there's no rush. Later!! :D

ObiLover – I'm so happy you are liking it. Thanks!! :D

Amber – Thank you very much. I hope this is just as good. ;)

Leahjade – LOL, I know exactly how you feel. A number of the fics I follow are about as slow as a turtle in molasses in coming. And it never fails, I always fall in love with the ones that don't get updates for like 6 months at a time! Hahaha. Because of that I'm actually _learning_ patience. :p But it sure is nice to her that I have loyal fans. Sometimes I wonder, ya know? Anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing!! I look forward to hearing from you again! :D

Semmi – ROFLMAO, you're sweet. But I've already had at least one babe, would love a second just haven't convinced the hubby yet. ;) Anyway, I'm extremely flattered that you like this so much. To me it has been written on the fly and therefore would not be categorized as my 'good stuff.' But hey, who am I to argue with my fans, ne? lol. And I am just as much of a masochist as the rest of you readers. As I mentioned to leahjade I always find the ones with updates few and far between. ;) But I do hope your wait wasn't too horrible. Now for more torture!! Mwahahaha!! :D

Lembas7 – Thank you very much for reminding me that I have been neglecting this fic. Just keep on reminding and maybe I'll be able to finish this sooner rather than later, ne? Oh, and as for the grammar thing, it was a conscious choice. Dialects are so prevalent in our world, I always try to show that even aliens are infallible. But thanks for letting me know!! :D

Well, anyway, if you've made it this far, don't forget to **review**!! At this point, it's the only thing that reminds me to post. Such a bad memory and stress-filled life has made me even more forgetful than before. :( Thanks for reading, as always! Ttfn.


	5. Section 5

Breathlessly, he said, "Bruck." He couldn't believe he hadn't felt him. But then again his mind was preoccupied with Qui-Gon Jinn. He had lost his chance to bypass his rival and avoid this encounter.

"Yes, Oafy? It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Please, not right now. Please."

"Why not? Afraid you'll kill me like your Master?" He taunted, a wicked grin on his lips. His smile broadened when he saw the pained and startled look in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Oh, yes, I know that you're Master's dead. I'm sure you had a hand in it," the white-haired boy snickered.

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his chest. "No," he mouthed before finally finding his voice, "I tried saving him. But I couldn't."

"Couldn't or didn't want to?"

His vision blurred at the accusation as the memory crashed into him again. Abruptly he closed his eyes to ward off the recollection. His voice broke, "I couldn't, he wouldn't let me." Still pressed against the wall, Obi-Wan's body went slack. Defeated. The nipa in his hand slipped from his grasp.

"I'm not surprised, if I were him I wouldn't have let you either. Now come on, let's go catch up on old times. The training rooms should still be free." Bruck yanked him from the wall and pushed him forward. Together they walked to one of the training rooms on the same level.

--

Qui-Gon was slowly making his way out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. After Obi-Wan had run out, he was not really up to staying. As he walked along, he looked at his half-eaten fruit. He found that he was no longer hungry with the bitter taste in his mouth. He discarded it in a waste receptacle and headed for home.

He was walking along the halls, deep in thought when an odd sensation washed over him. He could feel a hint of apprehension and something darker. But then the sensation seemed to be pulled away from him, like a vacuum suddenly swallowed them up. His heart skipped a beat as he realized what he felt. Frantically, he looked around searching for something. Then his eyes spotted it. On the ground near the wall sat a nipa fruit. Automatically, he went over to it and picked it up. It was much softer than before as if it ripened within the few minutes he had given it to Obi-Wan.

He looked up then, seeing if he could catch a glimpse of the youth but found none. But something didn't feel right to him. He hurried through the halls seeking out that void that was becoming more and more familiar to him.

--

"Which would you prefer, Oafy? Saber or hand-to-hand? Either way you're taking a beating."

"Please Bruck, not now." Obi-Wan said from the floor. Bruck had pushed him down on the mat once they reached the salle. He didn't have the strength to get up and fight back. But more importantly, he didn't have the will either.

"Come on, Oafy, we haven't _sparred_ in a while. It'll be fun, and serve as a good reminder of how worthless you are."

"Why must you torment me so? I told you I was sorry for what happened. But that doesn't matter to you, does it?"

"Shut up and fight." Bruck plucked his saber from his belt and held it aloft, unlit.

"I won't fight you Bruck. I won't play along this time." He was getting more and more tired. His body may have been healed but as a whole he was no where near fully recovered.

Bruck scowled and lit his saber. He commanded his opponent, "Fight!" Then charged the kneeling form.

Obi-Wan barely had time to block. In the Temple, the Force was easily accessible once you knew how to tap it and he was able to pull some strength from the general populace rather than a specific source. His hand shot up at the same moment Bruck's humming blade descended. But it never made contact. Instead it stopped a few inches from pale flesh. Frustrated, Bruck withdrew and prepared for another strike. Obi-Wan struggled to his feet knowing that remaining where he was would be worse.

Snarling, Bruck attacked again. Each blow came quicker and with more force, but each strike was blocked with nothing more than the Force. Obi-Wan tried to keep up, he was beginning to sweat and his breathing was coming in ragged gulps. Bruck realized quickly that Obi-Wan would not be able to maintain his defense for long. Slowly, he widdled away at Obi-Wan's waning strength. To his satisfaction, he noticed with each failed hit that his blade was getting closer and closer to its goal. A malicious grin formed when he saw Obi-Wan wince at the last strike. He knew victory was close.

Taking another step forward, he feigned left, spun and struck. It was a relatively simple move to block which is why it made the victory that much sweeter. A pained cry escaped his rival as he fell to the ground. He watched on as Obi-Wan clutched at his arm just below the shoulder. His stance shifted to a lax position as he came up beside the wounded boy. "It's useless you know. Whether or not you fight me, I'll still win." Wide sea-washed eyes looked up at him, pained and pleading. "I think it's time we finished this round." He raised his saber, intending to deal out another slash.

Obi-Wan peered up at his rival and begged, "please, don't." The look that greeted his plea was one of disgust and malice. Bruck had no intention of backing down now, now that he saw nothing but triumph. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let his head drop waiting for the blow to strike. But instinct took over despite his willingness to succumb to fate. And soon he felt the Force swell and ripple out, creating a type of Force wave that rolled out around him and knocked the domineering youth from his feet, tossing him about a metre away. The wave died quickly, not nearly at the strength it should or rather could be.

Immediately after landing, Bruck struggled back to his feet. He approached with venom in his voice, "How dare you?" Daggers in his clear blue eyes, he was preparing to lash out once more when a new voice cut through the room.

"What is going on here?" Qui-Gon demanded as he entered the room. His gaze sweeping the scene and taking in the situation quickly. He felt the strange disturbance from the hall, he was just starting to locate the void when the hole trembled and he was starting to feel the multitude of emotions that had been hidden. That's when he felt the ripple and knew he had found Obi-Wan. But he didn't know why the ripple had occurred but looking at the pair he began to see.

Bruck's entire demeanor shifted automatically. He smiled cautiously at the Knight. "Sorry to disturb you, Master, but Obi-Wan and I were just sparring. You know, catching up. We haven't seen each other in a while. I guess we were just letting the fight get the better of us."

Half-truths, that is what Qui-Gon could sense from this unfamiliar Padawan. He didn't believe him completely but there was truth behind some of what he said. He regarded the white-haired boy incredulously. "It appears that Padawan Kenobi has conceded, maybe you should go clean up. A class will be here shortly, Padawan….." He looked questioningly at the youth.

"Chun, sir. Bruck Chun." Something sparked in the man's eyes that Bruck could not name. Instead, he decided that it was best if they left now. Turning to his sparring partner, he suggested in a hard tone, "Come on, Obi, I think it's time we go."

"No, you go on ahead Padawan Chun. I will assist Padawan Kenobi." Qui-Gon instantly recognized the name of Obi-Wan's childhood tormentor. He remembered the young Calamarian's words, _From__ that day on, Obi submitted to whatever cruelties Bruck designed for him._ He knew then and there that he had to separate the pair before more damage could be done.

Stealing one more glance in Obi-Wan's direction, Bruck bowed slightly and dutifully answered, "Yes, Master." Then walked out heatedly.

Qui-Gon sighed before turning back to the form on the ground. He moved over to Obi-Wan and crouched down so that he could speak softly. Once again before he could say anything he was cut off. "What are you doing here, Master Jinn? Are you tormenting me on purpose or do you just like following me around and butting in when it's not your concern?"

"It was not my intention to follow you when I left the gardens. But I felt a disturbance and found the nipa on the ground. You said you loved them yet it was discarded in the hall. Even the youngest initiates know how to use a waste receptacle. I thought you might be in a spot of trouble."

"I don't need you to rescue me. I can take care of myself." Hard cold eyes glared up at him now. Qui-Gon leaned back slightly as a result, giving the boy space.

"I am certain you are quite capable under normal circumstances but you have been through enough right now that you do not need his abuse on top of it."

"What happens between Bruck and me is my own business. Just stay out of it." With great effort, Obi-Wan got to his feet, still clutching at the burn wound on his arm.

Qui-Gon noticed the charred fringes of cloth under the boy's hand. "You are wounded."

Obi-Wan took a defensive step backward. "I can take care of it." But Qui-Gon was already reaching for it. In desperation, he shrugged away from the grasp and let out a pained hiss, wincing. Before Qui-Gon could make another move, Obi-Wan darted from the room.

The Knight stood debating on whether or not to go after him. But his conscience made him hesitate. Once again his best intentions had only driven the boy further away from him. To chase him now would only make things worse. So instead of listening to his heart, he deferred to logic and went back to his room.

------------------------

Absently, his thumb and forefinger gently rubbed his chin while he sat in his favourite chair. He pondered the recent events, mulling them over and over again in his mind. The universe never ceased to amaze him and the past 48 hours have been the most turbulent by far. And above all things, Qui-Gon disliked his world in chaos. So it was quickly becoming his obsession to find a solution. And so his thoughts were predominated by the enigma that began this wild storm.

Of course, he didn't know why the boy plagued him so. Maybe it was curiosity or his drive to solve riddles or could it be something else? He had been given the answers he sought. After the incident on Melida/Daan, Qui-Gon was able to discover why he had blacked out. That had been his original goal. Then why was he still thinking about Obi-Wan Kenobi?

And that was what he had been trying to figure out since their last encounter. Qui-Gon wished in some way they could have started over. But if time could roll back, he would then have to face the boy's previous Master, Garg Klp, and that was something he refused to do. When he had first met the boy, his manner was mild but the logic in many ways resembled that of his Master. He was cool, emotionless and determined to continue a mission that had already been deemed a failure. But it was also the boy's stubbornness that brought them back to Coruscant. He had been wounded, which Qui-Gon realized he had never really discovered how, and been ignoring it. An infection set in and when he had drained all his strength, the boy collapsed and that's when it was discovered.

So they rushed back to Coruscant and he learned of Force Channelers. Could it be that he wanted to know more about their abilities that kept his thoughts on Obi-Wan? Perhaps that was it. He needed to know what they could do. Master Uvontra had indicated that they could be very dangerous if not handled properly. Or if they fell to the darkside. The thought sent a shiver up his spine. For some reason, he didn't believe that Obi-Wan would ever turn, but what if he were forced into it?

He also had some questions for the Troll. He was beginning to suspect that the little green Master knew more than the boy's Channeling abilities. There was a hint of uneasiness during their meeting when he mentioned his black out and they were all too quick to dismiss the incident. Which led him to wonder if maybe the Jedi were being shielded for other reasons. These considerations brought him back to Obi-Wan. If there was something on the horizon, Qui-Gon had a suspicion that Obi-Wan and those like him could be the key.

Could there be someone out there lurking, waiting for the chance to spring on the Jedi or Republic and in the process use those select few to conquer the rest of the universe? He recalled Melida/Daan, just the power to deflect blaster fire _without_ the use of a lightsaber was incredible. And the ripple he felt outside the training room was fascinating. In his mind's eye it reminded him exactly like a pebble had been thrown into the middle of a smooth pond. But only one wave had fanned out. The curiosity was eating away at his resolve. What else was the boy capable of? How well could he control his abilities? In a way he longed to know what it was like to have that kind or power. To be that close to the Force that it is infused within your entire being. The thought was intoxicating.

His mind flitted from one thought to the next, unable to settle on one notion or another. If only he was able to work with the boy more. There was so much he could learn. And not only that, he could teach the boy as well. The Padawan's emotions were in chaos, that much he knew. If given the chance he could show him how to control those emotions, not simply bury them. There had to be a way to draw him out, to get him to let go, the question was, how? And even if he figured out the answer, would he be given the opportunity to try?

Sighing, he closed his eyes and moved his hand from his chin to his temples. The inner turmoil was beginning to give him a headache. Just then he heard his door chime. His thoughts interrupted, he rose from the chair to see who it was. It opened to reveal a beautiful face. "Tahl," he smiled then frowned again at her worried expression. "What is it?" He saw Bant standing right behind her Master, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"Obi-Wan is missing. He was supposed to meet with Master Uvontra over an hour ago to be placed with a temporary Master, but he never showed up."

"But I only saw him about two hours ago, where could he have gone?"

"We don't know. We've checked all the usual places but no one's been able to find him."

Qui-Gon stood, his mind racing. He chastised himself once again for not listening to his instincts and chasing after the boy. The situation was dire, Obi-Wan was becoming increasingly unstable and now he was beyond their reach to help. "I should have followed him," he whispered. "I should have made him go back to the Healers."

Bant looked up at the tall man questioningly, "But he was released from the Healer's this morning."

"I know. But apparently, Padawan Chun and Obi-Wan decided to spar and Obi-Wan was injured." Bant's hand flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"He fought with Bruck?" Her voice was strained.

Sadly, he nodded. "Yes, I was able to break it up but not before Obi-Wan was hurt. He ran out on me and I decided not to chase him."

"Why?! How could you??" She demanded, her voice trembling. "We'll never find him now. He's closed himself. He's shielded himself and disappeared." She fell into her Master and was quickly embraced. The young Calamarian cried into Tahl's stomach. Lovingly, the female Knight hugged her Padawan. Concerned green and yellow striped eyes turned toward Qui-Gon. They pleaded with him.

"I want to help with the search. I was able to locate him before when he was with Bruck. Perhaps I can find him again."

Sniffling, Bant looked at the man incredulously. "How could you locate him? No one has been able to find him when he closes himself off. It's like he doesn't exist."

"I do not know how to explain it exactly, but when I sense him, it is like blackhole. Impenetrable, yet seen because it is pulling everything in around it. May I come with you?"

"Please, Qui. If there's any chance that you can find him…" Together the trio quickly left. Qui-Gon concentrated as he walked searching for that familiar sensation.

--

He didn't know where he was going, just that he could stay there any longer. Jinn always managed to confuse him and he didn't want to deal with it now. Besides, he wanted to get away from Bruck as quickly as possible as well. He knew the boy would be looking for him again since their little meeting had been broken up. He ran for a little while but soon resolved to just walking absently through the halls.

He didn't know what was happening to him. He was confused all the time and he couldn't really concentrate like he used to. Checking his shields, he found them intact but barely. All his strength went toward maintaining his barriers. If they cracked…..well, he didn't exactly know what would happen but he knew it would be bad.

For what must have been an hour, he walked aimlessly. When others passed him in the halls, he put his all into cloaking himself from their prying eyes. His shields were fading, he could sense it. The thoughts of those around him were slipping through. A constant whispering murmur filtered into his thoughts. He needed to find a place far from the main mass of occupants. He tried to think, tried to find a place, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

The pain in his arm throbbed continuously and was distracting him even further. He soon found himself in some of the lower levels of the Temple that were seldom used any more. It was gradual but the voices began to fade. As they drifted further into the background, he started feeling the toll on his body. His bout with Bruck, the pain in his arm, his failing strength, it was getting to be too much. Eventually, he stopped and leaned against the wall. Obi-Wan was surprised to realize that his body was trembling slightly from his exertions. Deciding that he needed to rest, he slid down the wall to the floor, merely breathing.

He didn't know how much time had passed but he could feel his body relaxing. The only real concern was the hot wound in his arm. Touching it tenderly, he winced. It needed treatment but he was not about to head all the way back up to the Healer's now. He realized then that he had missed his appointment with Master Uvontra and banged his head against the wall in frustration. If he hurried he could get back there without causing too much worry. But he couldn't go with a nasty burn on his arm. He had to tone it down before meeting with anyone.

He knew it was risky but his problems with Bruck were just that, _his_ problems. No one else needed to be involved. That was the way it had been for the past few years now and that was the way it was going to stay. Looking at his arm, he brought his other hand up to hover next to it. Concentration was fleeting but he had to heal the wound somewhat. Soon he started to feel a gentle warmth fill his arm, easing the pain in charred muscles. He sighed. The pounding ache became a mild discomfort. Looking at it again, it looked much better. It would do for now, he decided.

The next instant he had a hard time getting a full breath. The comforting warmth in his arm was quickly searing through his body. _Oh no._ He thought. Hastily, he tried to sever his connection to the Force, to stop its pull to his body, but he couldn't break it. His heart began to race, pounding mercilessly in his ear. He could feel the power building steadily within. He knew that soon it would have to be released, but how?

Struggling to his feet, he needed to get away. It was building too fast for him to contain. Pushing off the wall he staggered a few steps. Every movement exploded in agony. His small frame was being overloaded and he couldn't stop it. Obi-Wan had to find a place where he could shield the others from the swell. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Or more accurately something he recalled when he had first learned of his abilities.

Yoda had come to talk with him about it. He told him that he was different, that the Force did not just course through him but it was a part of him. And without proper training he could cause a lot of damage. What he mentioned next had frightened for a long time. If there was ever a time when he could not control the power within him, he would be taken to special room deep in the underbelly of the Temple. It had been constructed a long time ago when they were still learning about what a Force Channeler could do. The rooms themselves were heavily Force shielded and were used to contain them when needed.

Yoda had then taken him to the room once, to show him what it was like. Glancing around, he knew that he wasn't far. It would just be a matter of getting there. Taking a few more steps, the pain crashed into him. He didn't get far when he finally stumbled and fell to the ground, curling in on himself. He wasn't going to make.

--

Qui-Gon could feel a hint of that void somewhere in the distance. But he was not capable of pinpointing it yet. He hoped as he got closer to the source he would be able to hone in on the boy. They had originally decided to go up a few levels to some of the observatories to see if Obi-Wan had gone there. But as soon as the lift began to rise, he commanded it to stop. It felt wrong. Soon they were descending back down into the main compound of the Temple.

Together the trio searched. The lower they got the more Qui-Gon could feel the void. Soon he had them going further into the base of the Temple and into the levels that were no longer in use. As they continued down, he was able to get a better direction in which to follow.

When the lift opened again, the trio stepped out. Standing there, the two women waited for Qui-Gon's instructions. He was about to point down a hallway, when a sensation washed over them. Instantly, they glanced at each other perplexed at first but realization slowly dawning on them. Automatically, they began running through the hall to the source. Rounding a corner, they skidded to a halt. Their hearts clenched at the sight.

On the ground, Obi-Wan lay in a huddle. Violent tremors coursing through his body. Moans escaped past grinding teeth. They could feel the power growing. It was one of the most frightening things they had ever seen.

----------------------

Cautiously, Qui-Gon approached Obi-Wan. As he drew nearer he could feel the Force emanating from the boy. For the first time since their meeting, the young Padawan did not speak first which meant that he was not aware of the Master's presence. Qui-Gon knelt down next to the youth and gently placed a hand on a trembling shoulder. Immediately, his hand shot back. When they touched it was like a surge of electricity coursed up the man's arm. Even now it still tingled from the contact. Despite this, it achieved the desired effect. Obi-Wan's eyes popped open.

It almost knocked the Knight over. Haunted, pained and pleading oceans stared up at him. So often he had only seen hints of emotion in those depths but now, now there was an overabundance. Somewhere inside him he thought that the range of feeling he saw made them more captivating and inviting. But he quickly pushed this thought aside when a strained and shaky voice begged, "r-room……hafto…..get………please"

Confusion clearly shown on his face, "Room? What room, Obi-Wan?" The boy's eyes clenched and he fell back moaning once again. Qui-Gon waited apprehensively for an answer that wasn't coming. "Obi-Wan, what room?"

"Force Chambers below we must take him. Quickly." The trio turned to see the little green Master walking down the hall. He urged, "Hurry we must."

Nodding, but not quite understanding, Qui-Gon turned back to the youth. He bent down even further to whisper gently in the child's ear. "Obi-Wan, we are going to take you to the room now but I will need to carry you." Aquamarine gems fluttered open, but there was understanding in them as well. Taking a deep breath, he reached down and picked the fragile form up. Gratefully, the boy did reign in the power tighter, reducing the charge he had felt down to mild tingling in his arms and chest where he held the boy closely.

The now quartet rushed through the halls down a few more levels and entered a strange hallway. At the end of which was a set of double doors. Walking through they found a huge spacious room and in the center sat a large metal box with a door. "In there, quickly." Yoda commanded. Tahl had lifted up the tiny Master onto a stool, he then punched in a number of codes into a keypad next to the door. Automatically, it swung open and a light turned on inside.

His attention was drawn to the figure in his arms. "can't…..hold….."

"Now, Qui-Gon."

He looked at the Master one last time before making his way inside. The interior was very plain and very white. The only piece of furniture in the room was a thin sleep couch in the corner. He took a step in its direction but dropped to his knee instead when Obi-Wan's body arched almost causing him to drop him. The shaking had increased tenfold. Through chittering teeth, Obi-Wan cried, "Leave!" Somehow he found the strength to push at the Knight.

The intense electric charge was back, Qui-Gon could do little else than let the boy slide out of his arms to the floor. The small body continued to thrash. "Go!" A desperate scream escaped Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon was back peddling his way out of the room, his eyes never leaving the youth. As soon as he stumbled over the threshold, the door slid closed. One tiny window was inlaid to the door allowing him to watch the boy's throes. Stunned and entranced at the same time he watched as the power finally overcame the child. All those standing beyond the door heard the piercing scream that tore out of the boy's throat. An instant later, they felt the swell in the Force that crashed through the room and even past the reinforced walls to roll out through the Temple.

He, like the others, took a step or two back but that was all. A bit awestruck, he was amazed at what happened. What he felt when the power was released was almost soothing. The only thing his mind could compare it to was when he floated in an ocean near a beach and his toes were still just barely touching the sand. Wading in the water, a wave would come, lift him smoothly and place him back where he was. A gentle rocking kind of motion. It was incredible.

In the levels high above, the rest of the Jedi felt the wave pass through them. Amazingly enough and unbeknownst to them, the wave wasn't confined to the Jedi's home but swept over part of the cityplanet as well. Many of the Force-sensitives felt something but had no idea what it was. However, in the Senate district one person recognized it, if not entirely, enough to pique his curiosity. Yes, he would definitely have to look into it.

Meanwhile, Qui-Gon continued to stare into the room. He went to touch the keypad and open the door. A tiny clawed hand stopped him though. Startled, he looked down at Yoda. "I have to go to Obi-Wan."

"Not yet."

"And why not?" His tone harsher than he intended.

"Because, the Force is still bouncing around in there Qui." They turned to find Mace Windu joining them. "That is a Force Dampening Chamber. It is capable of containing the Force without completely cutting it off from the occupant. But when the Force is used inside, what ever it is, it ricochets off the walls and must dispel slowly within. And the kind of power that was just released, well we must wait until it is safe to go in."

Qui-Gon looked back into the room. The tiny frame had collapsed to the ground, mostly on his stomach but that was all he could see. Obi-Wan was turned away from them. Annoyed, he glared at the dark Councilor, "Safe? And what about Obi-Wan?"

"Unharmed, Obi-Wan is…"

"Unharmed?? You call that unharmed?" He gestured to the window. The boy was too still for Qui-Gon's liking. There was no way to tell from here if he was even alive, but neither could he say that he was dead.

"Qui-Gon, you are letting your emotions rule you again. You need to let us finish. In the Archives, there have been two documented cases like this. From what we are able to discern, since Obi-Wan was the originator, any repercussions would not harm him. If you or I were in the chamber with him, it's quite possible we would have been killed. That room is supposed to be able to contain any Force efforts and yet we all still felt something. His abilities are even beyond anything the Jedi have seen before."

As much as all this fascinated him, his concern was more pressing, "And when will it be _safe_ to enter?"

"We don't know. I already told you that we have nothing to compare this to. It could be hours, minutes or days."

"We are not leaving him alone in there for days. He needs to be taken to the Healers."

"Remove him from the Chamber we cannot." Disbelieving the Knight looked over at the small Councilor sharply. Before he could say anything in protest though, Yoda offered some sort of explanation, "Not until his powers he can better control. We were fortunate to be close, but guarantee that next time we cannot."

"So we are just going to leave him isolated from the rest? How can he recover in such a detestable setting?"

"Alone he will not be."

"I have already contacted Master Uvontra. She will be here shortly and then we will decide what must be done." Mace informed him.

But that still didn't help with the current situation. Glaring at them, he announced in a clear voice, "While you all wait to discuss this, I will be going in to check on Obi-Wan." The others tried to protest but Qui-Gon's mind was made up. He hit the open key on the pad and the door slid aside. He quickly stepped inside and the door closed behind him. His heart skipped a beat. The boy lay on the ground, unmoving.

Instinctively, he took a step closer but was held back as a Force aftershock passed over him. Faltering a step, he was able to keep his footing and then rushed over to Obi-Wan. He hesitated for only a moment before scooping the slack body into his arms. As the boy rolled over, Qui-Gon noticed how deathly pale Obi-Wan had become. Tear trails covered his thin cheeks. The boy's mouth was slightly open and Qui placed a hand just above it. A wash of relief went through him, as he felt the very slight exhale on his palm, confirming the Padawan was still alive.

Not even realizing, he pulled the boy closely to him, hugging him firmly but tenderly. He never wanted to let Obi-Wan go. Somehow in the midst of their squabbles he had grown to love the boy. And the thought of losing him was more than the Knight could bear. It was then that he felt the tears that were coursing down his own face. Not thinking, he pressed his weathered cheek against the boy's forehead.

Perhaps it was the feeling of moisture on his skin and the pocket of safety that enveloped him that roused the boy, a pained and weary moan tore at his shredded throat. Ginger lashes parted briefly, recognition flickered in the tired gaze. Before slipping back into oblivion, a raspy whisper met the Knight's ears. "Master."

"Rest, Padawan. I will watch over you." He shooshed him quietly, giving him a light squeeze of reassurance. Nestled in the lap of the Knight, Obi-Wan drifted back into the night - confused, tired, uncertain yet feeling incredibly loved and secure. For the first time in what seemed like ages, he closed his eyes and wasn't greeted with nightmares.

----------------------------------

Well, my muse has actually come back for the moment. I will do my best to finally catch up, sorry for the delays. But you know, reviews really help to inspire my muse. Please let me know what you think! I would greatly appreciate it!!! :D

Tholhidhwen – Thank you very much. I like toying with the possibilities of the Force and how it is interpreted. :D

K-rock – So, you in to politics?? I'm not. I try to stay as far away as I can. Not that I don't want to have my voice heard, but when you know it won't matter, it just seems so pointless. I'm glad someone gets it because I sure don't. Oh well, as for RH, I like what you've done and I like the revision too. I can't wait for more. Hopefully I can get back to that soon too. I hope everything's well, holidays, school, family. As always thanks for reading!! :D

Dracula's Lair – Yeah, cliffies are a specialty of mine. :) I just love them!! :D

Nefhiriel – Sorry for the delay. I hope you like what's happened. :D Thanks.

Itha Arrowland – Wow, thank you very much. It's funny, I often feel like I'm struggling to get things out. It's so good to know I'm not doing too shabby. ;) I like layering. Subtlety is fun and interweaving things can be tricky but rewarding! ;) Thanks again!! :D

Lighted eagle – Haven't seen you around for a while. I hope everything's going well. LOL, I thought you would be used to my cliffies by now. ;) So, what other fandoms you into?? (I kinda ditched too, for anime. ;) So I know what ya mean. ) LOL, I don't have much dexterity, I can think of a few others who's words are simple, smooth and sweet. Mine somehow manage to work together. ;) Thanks I really appreciate it!! :D I'm just glad to see an old friend. So, _Thank__ you_ for stopping by and reading!!! :D

Thanks again everyone for reading. Please don't forget to review. I would really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, appreciate it! :D Thanks.

Oh yeah, useless bits of information about this fic and me. ;) Last chap had this fic at 22,222 Words. And after this post, I'll be over 400,000 total words archived. And that's under this name alone! Who-hoo!!! :D I'm probably close to 450,000 in total over the three names. And that's pretty exciting for me. I never thought I would make it past my first two fics. Dang those plot bunnies!! Hehe. Thanks again to all those who have supported me over the past two years! You guys ROCK!!! :D :D :D


End file.
